Destino
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Cuando se esta destinado a la tragedia, se debe huir del destino? o enfrentarlo? la noble dragona Bellethiel no habia pensado ni un momento en ello, hasta que conocio al principe Aranion... y su futuro cambio. Precuela de El Principe Dragon
1. A Primera Vista

_**Si! Porq uds lo pidieron (tres lectoras) aquí sta la historia sobre los papas de mi dragoncito negro. Vamos a ventilar secretos familiares, jojo! Advierto: esto esta peor q telenovela jweje.**_

_**Disfrutenla!**_

"A primera vista"

Bellethiel Ethelin estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas:

1.- Sería la madre de un dragón muy poderoso

2.- Se casaría con un hombre que estaría destinado a la tragedia

3.- Todos los dragones del castillo le temían a causa de las dos predicciones anteriores.

La dragona suspiró, indiferente al escándalo y los apresurados nobles, mientras caminaba por uno de los corredores del Palacio Real. Había escuchado esas palabras de boca de su propio padre cuando ella era pequeña y ahora, a sus 100 años, estaba francamente acostumbrada. De todas formas, Bellethiel no deseaba casarse, y menos con alguno de aquellos nobles.

Ahora que ya era adulta, y como la única hija del líder de la casa Ethelin, la joven se había convertido en la emisaria de su padre. Su familia era una de las más antiguas y nobles de todas, sin mencionar la más respetada después de la familia real: varios de sus miembros tenían el don de la clarividencia. Su padre, que compartía ese don, era un estimado consejero del Rey… y, como su ceguera le impedía moverse en palacio, era su hija Bellethiel quien debía hacer de mensajera entre él y el Rey dragón.

Para la joven, no importaba; ella apreciaba mucho a su padre, y le agradaba visitar a menudo el palacio, donde tenía ya varias amigas. Pero claro, para los varios jóvenes que convivían con ella, ese deber significaba también un recordatorio de aquellas predicciones que tanto temor les causaban. Bellethiel observaba con diversión como los dragones –pese a sus miradas de admiración y evidente interés- prácticamente evitaban a toda costa cualquier trato que pudiera interpretarse como romántico. Claro, Bellethiel había tenido pretendientes antes, lo bastante valientes para ignorar las predicciones, pero eran tan simples e infantiles que ella casi prefería que la ignoraran… al menos no tenía ninguna intención de casarse.

"Disculpe, Lady Bellethiel" dijo un dragón cuando, por descuido, la empujó en su apresurado camino.

"No hay problema" dijo ella, sonriendo con calidez. El palacio estaba muy agitado hoy, aunque era de esperarse.

El príncipe heredero había regresado hace unas horas después de casi 3 meses de ausencia, casi el tiempo que Bellethiel llevaba cumpliendo su papel de emisaria; todo el palacio estaba ansioso por conocer las noticias del príncipe, por lo que parecían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de complacerlo. Para ella, sin embargo, esa llegada causaba una extraña mezcla de emociones… ella y el príncipe se habían conocido hace mucho, cuando niños, pero habían pasado años desde eso…

Bellethiel sonrió al recordar que, cuando era niña, él le gustaba mucho, tanto que en ocasiones incluso había llegado a imaginar que cuando crecieran vivirían juntos. Una parte de ella sentía curiosidad por verlo y saber qué tanto había cambiado, aun cuando aquel sueño infantil ya no existiera. Por otro lado, no sabía si quería o no que él la viera… después de todo, a lo mejor ni siquiera la recordaba; ella ya no era aquella niña, y él incluso estaba ya comprometido con una noble princesa.

"Disculpe, ¿esta el Rey ahí?" preguntó Bellethiel a un sirviente, que se limitó a asentir y continuó con sus tareas. La joven abrió la puerta, y se encontró precisamente con el dragón que deseaba evitar.

El príncipe Aranion estaba ahí, sentado en una silla mientras extendía un brazo; Lord Valinar, un médico, revisaba con interés un pequeño corte en el brazo del dragón mientras su padre, el Rey Caunid, los miraba con impaciencia. Bellethiel sonrió al ver la expresión entre resignada e irritada de Aranion, muy similar a la que ella recordaba.

Aprovechando que ninguno había notado su presencia, Bellethiel observó atentamente al príncipe: lucía más alto que ella ahora; su rostro, ahora de adulto, mostraba unos ojos azules oscuros y llenos de energía y calma a la vez; su cabello azul rey era mucho más largo de lo que ella recordaba, aunque debía admitir que no se le veía nada mal.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el rey, sin poder esperar. El noble sonrió, comprensivo.

"No se preocupe, mi Señor. No es nada" dijo Lord Valinar. El príncipe Aranion suspiró y retiró su brazo con un tirón algo molesto.

"Ya lo había dicho yo, pero ustedes dos son tan…" protestó él, y se detuvo cuando notó a una bella dragona de pie junto a la puerta.

La conocía, o eso creía. Le parecía recordar a una niña similar jugando con él en palacio… aunque ahora ya no fuera una niña. El príncipe la miró con atención, concentrándose en su bello rostro; su cabello, negro y rizado, brillaba con la luz del sol; sus ojos amarillos y grandes transmitían una fuerza increíble, mezclada con una bondad admirable; y su rostro… aun cuando estaba seria, él podía notar una sonrisa oculta tras esa expresión, como si ella también lo hubiera reconocido. Bellethiel.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó una mujer, con una larga cola de caballo color marrón, mientras observaba a ambos con tensión. Bellethiel, pese a su atención en el príncipe, la reconoció como la Prometida Real, Lady Eruraviel.

"Oh, es Lady Bellethiel, la honorable hija y emisaria de Lord Ethelin, el consejero" explicó el Rey. Tanto ella como Aranion continuaron mirándose; Eruraviel, aun cuando se relajó un poco al saber quien era ella, continuó mirando a Bellethiel con precaución… que se volvió violencia al notar la súbita sonrisa del príncipe.

"Entonces, ¿de verdad eres tu, Bellethiel? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi…" dijo Aranion, con un tono que a su prometida no le gustó nada y que hizo que Bellethiel intentara con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse; su voz era tan… profunda y afectuosa…

En un gesto que ni él pudo prever, el joven se acercó y besó la mano de ella. Aun la recordaba: la mejor amiga que hubiera conocido hasta ahora.

"Hola, su Alteza" dijo Bellethiel, haciéndole una sutil reverencia. El príncipe Aranion hizo una mueca; por alguna razón, la forma tan respetuosa en que ella se dirigía a él le molestaba. Claro, habría dicho algo de no ser porque aun se encontraba bastante sorprendido –y, debía admitir, fascinado- de verla. De pronto, el joven sintió la mano de Eruraviel en su brazo, apretando con más fuerza de la que podría considerarse afectuosa.

"Gusto de conocerte, Bellethiel" dijo la princesa. A Bellethiel no le pasó por alto el tono retador de la dragona, ni el hecho de que no usara su título (claro recordatorio de su lugar). La pobre debía ser muy insegura si pensaba que ELLA pretendía algo con Aranion. Sin embargo, el Rey pareció notar la tensión y se interpuso para distraerlas.

"Bueno, estimada Bellethiel, ¿Qué noticias me traes?" preguntó el Rey. Tanto ella como Aranion –para furia de su prometida- parecían incómodos con la intromisión.

"Me temo que esta vez no lo se, Majestad. Mi padre se rehusó a decirme, pero ordenó a mi madre que escribiera esto para Usted" dijo Bellethiel, entregándole al dragón un sobre sellado. El rey lo tomó, confundido, mientras su hijo continuaba mirando a la joven.

"Muchas gracias, Lady Bellethiel" dijo el Rey.

"Eso es todo, mi Señor. Me retiro… fue un placer verlo de nuevo, Alteza" se despidió ella, mirando a Aranion. Cuando dio la vuelta para irse, el príncipe estiró la mano como si quisiera detenerla… aunque no supo porqué.

"¿Bellethiel?" la llamó, y ella giró para verlo. El príncipe no supo la razón, pero sintió un repentino deseo de marcharse con ella. Sin embargo, logró contenerse lo suficiente para sonar cortés. "Me dio gusto verte de nuevo" dijo él. Eruraviel lo miró, confusa: hasta ella había notado que eso no era lo que él realmente quería decir. Bellethiel le dedicó una sonrisa –la más hermosa que él hubiera visto- y se retiró.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Bellethiel se olvidó por completo de la etiqueta y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, intentando definir que había pasado ahí dentro. Por un momento, había sentido como si ella y el príncipe Aranion estuvieran solos, en un mundo ajeno al del resto de los dragones… la joven se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los agitados latidos de su corazón. ¡Pero si apenas y lo conocía! ¿Cómo podía un simple reencuentro con él causar algo así en ella? Pero su mirada, su voz…

¿Era esto lo que su padre había visto?

Por su parte, en el salón Aranion se preguntaba más o menos lo mismo. Era plenamente consciente de que apenas y conocía a Bellethiel, pues no había hablado con ella hace siglos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía 'algo' que la dragona a su lado jamás le había hecho sentir. Con solo mirarla, el príncipe se había sentido conectado a ella… el joven se preguntó si era así como se sentía encontrar a 'la única'.

"Hijo… ¿estas escuchando?" preguntó su padre. El príncipe se sobresaltó; ni siquiera había notado que el rey le hablaba.

"Yo… disculpa, padre. Estaba distraído" se disculpó Aranion. El dragón creyó ver una sombra de algo en los ojos de su padre, pero no deseó saber la causa. Seguramente, el Rey ya había notado su mirada a Bellethiel y ya se sentiría molesto ante la idea de ellos dos. Después de todo, él había arreglado el compromiso con Eruraviel.

"Seguro fue esa tal Bellethiel. He oído que es capaz de dominar a otros con la mente" dijo Eruraviel, molesta. El príncipe la miró con impaciencia; a veces era tan… infantil.

No la amaba. La verdad era que, como príncipe heredero, estaba obligado a casarse, y había llegado a una edad en la que los nobles (mas concretamente su padre) habían decidido elegir por él ante su falta de interés en el tema. Eruraviel era la hija de uno de los nobles más importantes, y por tanto la princesa ideal… pero de eso a que él sintiera algo por ella, había una gran diferencia.

"Discúlpame, padre. Debo atender un asunto importante. No tardaré" dijo el príncipe, y salió antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera poner alguna objeción. Debía verla de nuevo; él sabía que solo así se convencería de que era igual a todas las jóvenes simples y tontas que había conocido antes… entonces sería sencillo olvidarse de lo que había sentido. Si, ésa era la mejor opción.

Ni siquiera le pasó por la mente que, tal vez, el hablar con ella empeoraría las cosas.

_**Oh si. Bellethiel era desde antes una dragona noble… con un padre vidente q de hecho le predijo parte de los eventos de mi primera historia, jeje. Creanme, muchos problemas vendrán de ahí.**_

_**Por cierto, el dragon q esta revisando al príncipe Aranion (Lord Valinar) es de hecho el abuelo de Aly. Q cosas!**_

_**Como ven, esos dos desde q se vieron sintieron… "algo" entre ambos. Lastima q la prometida a la fuerza se metió. Argh! Siento pena por Aranion; imagínense tener q casarse a la fuerza con alguien a quien ni conoces. **_

_**Luego ire poniendo los significados de nombres. Saludos!**_


	2. Un libro

"Un libro"

El mensaje era simple:

"Veo cenizas en el bosque; veo un castillo en ruinas y los cuerpos de cientos de dragones en el suelo… veo plumas negras y doradas, y cientos de leones alados alimentándose de los nuestros, mientras un dragón ruge en la distancia. Se acerca la guerra"

El Rey suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del trono… guerra. La visión coincidía con los comentarios de su hijo sobre la nación de los Volcanes. Pero si se acercaba una guerra… ¿para que? ¿Con que fin? ¿Y dirigida por quien? ¿Y que era eso de las "plumas negras"? Solo había una criatura con plumas lo bastante grande para atreverse a atacar un territorio de dragones, pero hacía mucho que nadie veía uno de esos… ¿podía ser?

Bellethiel caminaba lentamente por el camino entre los árboles del palacio, con sus ojos fijos en un pasaje del libro que llevaba y que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca; los nobles jóvenes no se molestaban en leer mucho, por lo que no le fue difícil conseguir el préstamo… la joven no podía creer que, teniendo tantos libros a disposición, a los dragones de su edad les importara más practicar combate.

La dragona sonrió al imaginar lo que diría su padre del libro; lo había escogido para él. Claro, el dragón ciego no podía leerlo, pero ella o su madre acostumbraban a leerle a menudo. Bellethiel estaba tan distraída que no notó que un dragón se paraba frente a ella… con un grito, ambos chocaron, y el libro cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. La joven se sobó la cabeza sin siquiera mirar al hombre, y se quejó.

"¡Oiga, tenga cuidado! ¿No me vio?" preguntó ella, molesta. El joven no le respondió, sino que se limitó a agacharse para recoger el libro mientras se apartaba un alborotado mechón de cabello azul para mirar la portada.

"Veo que tu padre aun aprecia un buen libro" comentó el príncipe Aranion.

"¡Alteza! Disculpe, yo solo…" dijo Bellethiel, sintiéndose como una tonta. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan distraída… ahora debía soportar la pena de haberle hablado con tal rudeza al príncipe. Sin embargo, él no parecía ofendido mientras le entregaba el libro, que ella tomó con inseguridad.

"Está bien. Me ha pasado a mi también, muy a menudo… un buen libro es difícil de dejar" comentó él con tono casual. Bellethiel lo miró, curiosa: la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad NO disfrutaban tanto la lectura… bueno, excepto por ella, claro esta.

"Si… lo sé" dijo ella, aun sin saber bien como reaccionar ante él. Es decir, lo había conocido, pero ya no eran niños y había pasado mucho tiempo… Aranion sonrió con suavidad.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado. La verdad es que deseaba charlar un poco contigo" dijo el príncipe. Ella inmediatamente buscó a la prometida del joven, pero no la vio.

"¿Seguro que no es… arriesgado, Alteza?" preguntó Bellethiel con tono sugestivo. Aquello pareció divertir al príncipe, que se olvidó de su seriedad para echarse a reír.

"No te preocupes, Eruraviel no esta conmigo. Creo que salió con algunas amigas suyas" dijo él. _'Tan infantiles como ella…'_ pensó para si. No quería ni pensar lo que sería ser esposo de una mujer como ella, y mucho menos tener que convivir con otras 5 iguales. A Bellethiel el tono levemente desdeñoso no le pasó desapercibido.

"Creí que querría estar con Usted. Hace meses que no se ven, ¿cierto?" preguntó ella. La verdad, la actitud de la princesa no le gustaba: si fuera ella, no querría separarse ni un segundo de él.

"Cierto…" dijo él, ya no tan satisfecho. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que le recordaran a Eruraviel. Para distraerse, volvió a mirar el libro; lo conocía… de hecho, era uno de sus preferidos. "Veo que tu padre conserva también su buen gusto. Ese es un buen libro" dijo él. Bellethiel, para su desgracia, se sonrojó –algo que nunca le había pasado, ni con los halagos de sus pretendientes-.

"No… bueno, si, pero este no lo eligió él. Yo lo escogí" admitió ella. Curioso que ambos tuvieran el mismo gusto… el príncipe entonces la miró con curiosidad.

"Entonces… ¿tu padre puede…?" preguntó Aranion, rogando por que la pregunta no sonara ofensiva. Bellethiel notó su incomodidad y rió suavemente.

"¡Oh, no! No puede hacerlo. Yo le leo en ocasiones, y creí que este le gustaría" dijo ella, sintiéndose extrañamente relajada. Algo raro, tomando en cuenta que hacía mucho que no hablaban de esta forma.

"Pues es muy amable de tu parte, Bel" dijo Aranion, sin pensar. Ella lo miró, sorprendida: inconscientemente –o eso parecía- la había llamado como lo hacía antes, cuando eran niños. El escuchar el apodo de nuevo la hizo sentir extrañamente… bien.

El príncipe, pensando que la había ofendido, se aclaró la garganta. ¿Desde cuando se le olvidaba tan fácil el protocolo?

"Lo siento. La costumbre vuelve, supongo" se disculpó él, serio. Para su sorpresa, Bellethiel le sonrió con más calidez.

"Esta bien. Puede seguir llamándome así si le agrada hacerlo, Alteza" dijo ella, sonriendo. La joven casi se echó a reír al ver que él hacia una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Me conoces, puedes llamarme por mi nombre" dijo Aranion, algo irritado. Le resultaba bastante incómodo que ella lo tratara con tal respeto, cuando habían sido amigos una vez.

Bellethiel, por su parte, se puso seria. Solo la familia real llamaba al príncipe por su nombre, al igual que su prometida, y el hecho de que él le pidiera a ella llamarlo así no era precisamente correcto; ya se imaginaba los murmullos de los nobles si lo supieran… y, por otro lado, la sensación de que ambos estaban solos, aislados del mundo, volvió con la misma intensidad del día anterior. Entonces, le pareció que el gesto era simplemente natural… además, ¿Cuándo le había importado a ella lo que pensara la gente? Decidida, le sonrió al joven.

"Como desees… Aranion" dijo ella, marcando de más su nombre en tono de broma. El príncipe sonrió, complacido, y le hizo un gesto hacia el jardín.

"Mejor. Ahora, Bellethiel, cuéntame que ha pasado en tu familia… hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos" comentó Aranion. Bellethiel, sin dejar de sonreír, caminó a su lado y empezó a hablar.

Para ambos, la conversación se volvió rápidamente amena. Bellethiel le contó sobre su familia y las predicciones de su padre; sobre su misión como emisaria de su familia; sobre sus cosas y libros favoritos y sobre sus ideas… a cambio, el príncipe le describió con sorprendente detalle sus viajes; los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido; sus gustos y lo que disfrutaba hacer. Bellethiel se sintió asombrada al notar que tenían muchas cosas en común, y que compartían gustos e intereses; pero lo más importante, le sorprendió el hecho de que pudieran conversar tan naturalmente. Era como si hubieran regresado al pasado, como si siguieran siendo los buenos amigos que eran.

Para el príncipe Aranion, el plan inicial de desengañarse de ella había salido exactamente opuesto a lo que pensaba. En vez de desencantarse, el joven ahora se sentía aun más fascinado con su amiga de la infancia. Bellethiel no era infantil como Eruraviel, ni simple o frágil como muchas nobles, sino que era inteligente, fuerte e independiente. Sus ideas eran maduras y sensatas, además de que eran muy similares a las suyas propias; no recordaba haber hablado con alguien de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella.

Bellethiel también se sintió asombrada. El príncipe era un guerrero pero, a diferencia de otros que ella conocía, él era culto y maduro; la joven se encontró compartiendo con él ideas que nunca había contado a nadie, ideas que sus amigos no entendían del todo y que Aranion parecía captar a la perfección. El joven era inteligente, honesto y modesto para ser un príncipe, pero también observador, atento y amable. La dragona pensó, sonriendo, que sería un muy buen rey algún día.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos; pronto llegó la noche, y Bellethiel tuvo que regresar a casa. Aranion y ella estaban riéndose de una anécdota de su infancia cuando ella notó la hora.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ya debería estar en mi casa!" se quejó Bellethiel, pero la verdad era que podría quedarse felizmente ahí por mucho más tiempo. Aranion se puso serio.

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que tu padre ya sabía que llegarías tarde hoy" dijo él. Después de todo, su padre era vidente, ¿no? Bellethiel rió de nuevo, relajada.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero será mejor que me vaya" dijo ella, y se acercó a él. "Gracias… disfruté mucho volver a hablar contigo" dijo ella con calidez. El príncipe respondió sonriéndole.

"De nada; fue muy agradable para mi también. ¿Deseas que te acompañe a tu casa?" ofreció él cortésmente. Por un momento, Bellethiel estuvo a punto de decir que si, hasta que se imaginó la cara que pondría su padre si la viera llegar con el príncipe (que, por alguna razón, no le caía muy bien últimamente).

"No, gracias. Estaré bien" dijo ella. Se alejó un par de pasos, sin dejar de mirar a Aranion; se preguntó porque le resultaba tan difícil despedirse. De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente. "Tal vez te vea mañana en palacio, ¿no?" preguntó con más ansia de la que pretendía. Aranion le hizo una leve reverencia.

"Espero que así sea" dijo él. El joven ya se imaginaba la expresión de su padre si lo oyera, pero ¿Qué importaba? Tenía derecho a tener amigas, ¿no? Bellethiel rió suavemente y, tras despedirse, se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Que? Creyeron q no iba a haber villano aquí y q nada de problemas? Mwajajaja! Me conocen; además, necesitaba algo para crear suspenso además de los líos de mis protagonistas, jeje.**_

_**Sip, Bellethiel y Aranion definitivamente se llevan a la perfección… pobres! Porq entre mas quieren alejarse de lo q empieza entre ellos, mas se dan cuenta de q se gustan. Ahhh! El amor!**_

_**Como ven, a diferencia de su hijo, Aranion es mas risueño (aunque, por otro lado, a el no lo dejaron sin padre y sin casa, *sonrisa maliciosa*).**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Predicciones

"Predicciones"

Lord Ethelin se sentía preocupado, más de lo que se había sentido en muchos años: esto era lo que había temido desde el nacimiento de su hija… desde que había visto aquel futuro para ella. Un futuro que, antes borroso y lleno de nubes, se había vuelto más claro con el paso de las horas, como si algo hubiera cambiado de pronto. No podía permitir esto; el príncipe estaba destinado a una tragedia en su futuro… y, aun cuando no podía evitarlo, al menos podía asegurarse de que su hija no sufriera a causa de ello. Lord Etheiln miraba el futuro de Bellethiel una y otra vez, frustrándose cada vez que lo veía aclararse más, dando más fuerza a su determinación:

"_Dos dragones en un bosque, tomados de la mano; la misma pareja tiempo después, transformados y listos para el combate… cientos de lanzas de hielo atravesando el cuerpo de un dragón de cabello azul, y las lágrimas de su hija mientras sufría bajo el reinado de un tirano; su dolor y sus heridas mientras intentaba oponerse, y su impotencia al saberse prisionera por el bien de una nación… y un río de sangre, y un joven de cabello negro y brillantes ojos naranja con pupilas amarillas, fríos pero intensos, que luchaba por ella… con la sangre de su hija fluyendo por sus venas…"_

Lord Ethelin gruñó. No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Precisamente por eso había hecho pública la predicción: para que el dragón destinado a ella sintiera miedo de ser el padre de un Silven y se alejara. Pero aun había tiempo… aun no había nada escrito; aun podía detenerlos. El dragón se sobresaltó a oír la voz de su hija.

"¿Padre? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Bellethiel, preocupada. Pese a que no podía verla, Lord Ethelin pudo imaginársela frunciendo el ceño. El dragón sonrió, y extendió una mano para que ella la tocara.

"No pasa nada… solo pensaba. Se acercan momentos difíciles" dijo él. Bellethiel lo miró unos segundos; seguramente se refería a aquel mensaje que había dado al Rey, pero sabía que no tenía caso insistir… él no se lo diría.

"Tal vez, pero podremos con ellos" dijo Bellethiel. Su padre frunció el ceño, y ella se percató de que notaba su repentina alegría después de la compañía del príncipe. Se preguntó porque le desagradaba tanto… a ella le parecía bastante agradable.

"Bellethiel… quiero que hagas algo por mi" dijo Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel, curiosa, se sentó a su lado.

"Claro, padre" dijo ella. Su padre sonrió; esta era la mejor solución.

"Quiero que, a partir de mañana, visites a menudo a Lady Eruraviel" pidió él. La joven se sintió confundida.

"¿Eruraviel? ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, suspicaz. Esto sonaba a que su padre intentaba lograr algo con ello, pero no supo descifrar qué. El dragón ciego le acarició la mano a su hija.

"Su familia esta lejos… la veo sola en el futuro. Y me gustaría que, como futura Reina que es, se sintiera cómoda entre nosotros" dijo Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel se sintió molesta: su padre había remarcado que era "la futura Reina"; como si ella no lo supiera ya o como si tratara de robarle su lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo negarse… tal vez tenía relación con alguna visión.

"Como desees, padre" dijo Bellethiel. Lord Ethelin sonrió de nuevo; tal vez, cuando su hija se hiciera amiga de la princesa, ya no desearía más aquel futuro…

"¿Alguna idea de lo que puede significar?" preguntó el príncipe a su padre, después de leer la predicción. El Rey se encogió de hombros.

"No. Lo único que se me ocurre es que sea simbólico, y que las plumas tengan algún significado oculto" dijo el Rey. Aranion no sabía si estar de acuerdo o no; le parecía que la visión era demasiado directa como para ser simbólica. De pronto, las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron con violencia, y Lady Eruraviel entró apresuradamente.

"Buenas noches, princesa" la saludó el Rey. Ella hizo una reverencia forzada y luego encaró al príncipe con mirada furiosa.

"¿Se puede saber QUE pretendes?" le preguntó ella. Aranion frunció el ceño.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó a su vez. El tono de la dragona no le gustaba nada. Eruraviel puso los ojos en blanco, furiosa.

"¿Cómo que "de que"? Todo el palacio esta hablando de ti y de esa tal Bellethiel paseando por los jardines… ¿como puedes ponerme en ridículo así?" se quejó la princesa. Aranion pensó, molesto, que ella no necesitaba de nadie para ser ridícula.

"No veo porque te molesta… tu sales con amigos. No veo porque no puedo hacerlo yo" dijo Aranion con seriedad. Eruraviel bufó, molesta, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Es diferente. Tu lo hiciste ver como un romance" continuó ella. El príncipe, harto, la encaró de frente.

"No, no lo es. Bellethiel y yo somos amigos. Además, no es mi culpa si te sientes tan insegura" contestó Aranion. La princesa hizo una mueca infantil y le dio la espalda, retirándose con aire digno. El príncipe la ignoró y se concentró de nuevo en la predicción; sin embargo, notó que su padre lo miraba con desaprobación. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él con irritación.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así" ordenó el Rey.

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó el joven. El Rey lo miró, serio y molesto.

"No quiero que vuelvas a pasearte por los jardines solo con Lady Bellethiel. Eruraviel tiene razón: no es apropiado" remarcó el Rey. Aranion, pese a respetar mucho a su padre, lo miró con expresión molesta. Ya era un dragón adulto, y solo él decidía a quien veía y a quien no.

"Solo para los que se hacen ideas extrañas en la cabeza" contestó Aranion. El Rey suspiró, irritado.

"Escucha, hijo… Eruraviel es tu futura esposa, ¿Cómo crees que se ve que tu andes por ahí con otra dragona?" lo reprendió el Rey. Aranion lo encaró.

"Eruraviel es la esposa que TU y los nobles eligieron para mi. Si ya decidiste eso, al menos deberías dejarme escoger a mis amigos" dijo el príncipe, expresando por primera vez su desagrado ante el compromiso.

"No voy a repetirlo, Aranion" amenazó el Rey. El príncipe, furioso, dejó la predicción sobre una mesa y se alejó. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó el rey.

"No estoy de humor para esto. Y NO voy a ignorar a Bellethiel solo porque un grupo de nobles cree que es "inapropiado". Haz lo que desees, padre, pero yo he elegido" dijo Aranion, y salió.

El Rey Caunid permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, sin saber bien como tomar las palabras de su hijo. El que Aranion usara la palabra "elegir"… ¿era simple coincidencia? ¿O era su forma de decir que sentía algo por Bellethiel? Como fuera, no era conveniente. Eruraviel era de una familia muy importante, y deshacer el compromiso arreglado causaría SERIOS problemas.

El Rey suspiró de nuevo, impaciente ante la actitud de su hijo. Debía hablar con Lord Ethelin.

Aranion se transformó en un gran dragón azul y echó a volar sin rumbo fijo, deseando poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre el castillo y él. El dragón gruñó, aun molesto por la conversación con su padre… era ridículo. Bellethiel y él eran amigos, ¿en que afectaba eso? Si Eruraviel lo creía tan poco caballeroso como para engañarla tan fácil, entonces no lo conocía. Si no confiaba en él ¿Cómo podía siquiera aspirar a ser su esposa?

Mientras sobrevolaba el bosque, Aranion pensaba en lo afortunados que eran los dragones de ahí abajo, que podían hacer lo que desearan sin tener que responder ante una bola de ancianos dragones que solo veían su propio interés. El príncipe dejó salir una pequeña bola de fuego, pensando en lo diferente que sería todo el asunto si NO fuera el príncipe –para empezar, no tendría que aguantar a Eruraviel-. ¡Rayos! Cuando ÉL tuviera hijos, jamás los forzaría a un matrimonio arreglado.

El dragón gruñó de nuevo al oír un aleteo cercano. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un dragón marrón –Eruraviel- que intentaba seguirlo. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso no entendía que no deseaba su compañía de momento? Por mucho que deseara alejarse, Aranion redujo su vuelo hasta quedar cerca de ella… después de todo, esto también era una obligación para la joven. La dragona se acercó lentamente, batiendo las alas en busca del viento… a Aranion, al mirarla, le pareció similar a un pájaro, pues su color era muy similar al de las aves comunes en el bosque. Cuando era niño, le gustaba recolectar sus plumas…

Y, al verla, la visión encajó. Recordó de pronto que, en la nación de los Volcanes, había visto algo similar: una pluma negra, pero mucho más grande que la de cualquier ave existente… excepto una. El grifo; el enemigo mortal de los dragones. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba en la visión? ¿Era un Grifo el enemigo?

"¿Qué te pasa ahora? Últimamente estas algo… raro" comentó la dragona marrón, que finalmente lo había alcanzado.

"Nada… lo siento, debo volver" dijo Aranion con aire distraído, y voló de regreso al palacio mientras Eruraviel lo miraba irritada. Hombres.

Pero, dentro de ella, se preguntó si esto significaba problemas.

_**Asi es, el papa de Bellethiel VIO la futura muerte de Aranion y todo el lio de Morothar. Pero antes de q se pregunten porq demonios no advirtió, les recuerdo q solo vio el evento, no quien lo causaba ni porque o cuando. Asi, era difícil advertir (y si, por eso le cae mal el príncipe, porq sabe el futuro sufrimiento de su hija como esposa suya… ingenuo)**_

_**Y parece q cada dia q pasa Eruraviel se hace odiar mas. Argh! Como la aguantaba Aranion? Quien sabe… y eso explica tmb porq Arthion nunca fue comprometido a la fuerza.**_

_**Y si! Como bien intuían, el enemigo es también un ser mitológico. Un Grifo… y todo eso de q son enemigos naturales de los dragones es de mi invención, asi q no busquen en mitología, jeje.**_

_**Y aquí les dejo el primer nombre de los nuevos en la lista, una vez mas tomado del maravilloso idioma de los elfos de Tolkien:**_

_**Eruraviel: (la odiosa prometida de Aranion) significa "Doncella real" (q de real… bueno, mejor me callo o doy spoilers, jeje)**_


	4. Sobre las nubes

_**Si! Actualice otra vez! Q cosas, no? Jeje.**_

"Sobre las nubes"

Aranion miraba atentamente a su padre, ignorando el natural bullicio de los nobles. El príncipe acababa de exponer su teoría al grupo, pero ninguno de los dragones presentes parecía querer siquiera aceptar la idea… excepto por su padre. El Rey continuaba mirando hacia el frente con seriedad, pensando ya en las posibles consecuencias de la teoría de su hijo.

"Majestad, no lo esta considerando posible ¿o si?" preguntó un dragón. El príncipe Aranion lo miró con amargura, pero el Rey suspiró.

"A decir verdad, si. Me parece que tiene sentido" admitió Caunid.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el noble, sorprendido.

"Piénselo" interrumpió Aranion. "Vi una pluma grande en la región de los Volcanes, idéntica a lo que Lord Ethelin describe en su visión. No creo que eso sea coincidencia; además, él habla de 'leones alados'… para mi, la descripción es bastante similar a la de un Grifo. Ellos solían vivir ahí, Lady Eruraviel me lo dijo, pues ella vivió en la región" explicó el príncipe.

"SOLÍAN vivir ahí, en el pasado. Dudo que aun queden algunos, y mucho menos que tengan el valor de hacer algo así" insistió el noble. El Rey rió con sarcasmo.

"Creo que son los únicos que de verdad SE ATREVERÍAN a atacarnos, y que tendrían la fuerza para hacerlo" remarcó el Rey, y luego miró a su hijo. "Por ahora, tendremos que estar alerta. Aranion, por favor informa a nuestros guerreros en el bosque, y pide un informe a quienes vivan en la frontera con los Volcanes" ordenó Caunid. Aranion, sin esperar a una respuesta de los nobles, asintió y se marchó.

Horas después, una dragona negra sobrevolaba el bosque, intentando calmarse. Como su padre le había pedido, Bellethiel había tratado de hacerle compañía a Eruraviel, pero la experiencia había sido francamente desastrosa. La princesa la trataba con frialdad, y no parecía en lo más mínimo dispuesta a cooperar o a hacer las paces. Fastidiada, Bellethiel se había rendido y ahora volaba para distraerse un poco. ¿Cómo podía una mujer adulta ser tan… irritante? No se imaginaba lo que habría visto alguien como Aranion en ella.

Como si lo invocara, la dragona vio a un gran dragón azul rey volar en su dirección. Bellethiel no supo si era correcto o no sentir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de solo verlo… pero no le importó. El dragón azul se acercó volando a ella, y la saludó.

"¡Bel! ¿Qué haces por aquí?" preguntó Aranion, que parecía muy contento de encontrarse con ella. La dragona negra sonrió.

"Solo me distraía un poco… Estaba con tu prometida" dijo Bellethiel. El dragón hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Entonces de verdad debes necesitar distracción" dijo él con tono mordaz. Bellethiel echó a reír. Sin darse cuenta, ambos dragones comenzaron a volar sin rumbo fijo, relajándose un poco. La dragona lo miró mientras él, con un rugido de entusiasmo, extendía las alas y se dejaba llevar por el viento.

"Oye, Aranion… supe que te causé problemas ayer. Lo siento" dijo ella. Ya había oído más de una vez la reacción del palacio entero a su pequeña reunión. Aranion gruñó, restándole importancia.

"No te disculpes. No importa… al menos tengo derecho a tener una conversación agradable en ocasiones" dijo el príncipe, irritado. La dragona negra ladeó la cabeza.

"¿No la tienes ya con Eruraviel?" preguntó ella, pese a que ya sabía la respuesta. La princesa no se le imaginaba alguien con quien se pudiera tener una conversación como la de ayer. Aranion rió, burlón.

"¿Eruraviel? La única conversación que sabe es sobre sí misma" dijo él, molesto solo de recordar que esa dragona tan simple sería su esposa. La dragona aleteó un par de veces para quedar junto a él.

"Lo supuse. Sin ofenderte, no entiendo qué viste en ella… son tan diferentes" dijo Bellethiel. El dragón azul soltó una voluta de humo.

"No vi nada en ella. Mi padre arregló el compromiso" aclaró el príncipe. A Bellethiel eso le pareció horrible: ¿Cómo podría uno vivir toda su vida junto a alguien que NO amaba? "No importa. La verdad…" continuó él, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Ahora que conocía a Bellethiel, el compromiso le parecía horrible.

"Bueno, al menos yo no tengo ese problema" dijo Bellethiel, recordando que ningún dragón se atrevería a casarse con ella debido a la predicción… inconscientemente, se preguntó si a Aranion le importaría. Él rió suavemente.

"Supongo que si… aunque, si me permites decirlo, están malinterpretando la predicción" dijo Aranion. La dragona lo miró con interés.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó. El dragón azul la miró, serio.

"Bueno, tu padre dijo que te casarías con alguien que estaría destinado a la tragedia… nunca dijo que SU MATRIMONIO le traería tragedias, sino que éstas ya estaban en su futuro, con o sin ti… a fin de cuentas, lo que va a pasarle al dragón le pasará aun cuando no se case contigo. Creí que era evidente" dijo Aranion. Bellethiel lo miró, asombrada… hasta ahora, solo ELLA había notado ese detalle.

"Si… tienes razón" dijo ella con voz queda. Aranion le sonrió.

"Además, si yo amara a alguien, no me importaría una predicción… el futuro cambia" añadió el príncipe, y aumentó su velocidad. La dragona agradeció no poder sonrojarse… pero se sintió extrañamente halagada. Sonriendo, aceleró para alcanzarlo.

Ambos dragones volaron así durante horas, inconscientes del tiempo. Aranion se sentía maravillado de Bellethiel: a diferencia de su prometida, ella no lo obligaba a disminuir su vuelo para alcanzarla, sino que podía volar a su misma velocidad. Incluso repetía las maniobras de práctica del príncipe, como si fuera guerrera igual que él… cada que el viento soplaba, el príncipe detectaba su aroma en el aire, y escuchaba su risa cada que se movían. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sentía que las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes, si fuera Bellethiel con quien debía casarse.

Pronto, el príncipe se vio obligado a descender para empezar su vuelo hacia el palacio. Bellethiel se sorprendió –de nuevo- sintiendo tristeza al tener que separarse. El dragón azul sonrió al notarlo.

"Es tan agradable estar contigo, Bel. No quisiera tener que irme" confesó Aranion. La dragona le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo…" dijo Bellethiel, sin saber como expresar todo lo que sentía al estar junto a él. Con un último suspiro, el príncipe se despidió y se alejó lentamente.

Bellethiel lo observó marcharse en silencio.

Lord Ethelin suspiró, notando la claridad aun mayor de su tan temida visión. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: su hija empezaba a sentir algo por el príncipe… pero ¿él? ¿Correspondía él? ¿O aun había esperanza?

Bueno, de momento eso no importaba mucho; había una guerra acercándose, y él ya había hecho arreglos para su hija, todo con tal de evitarle aquel destino tan duro. El dragón prestó atención cuando oyó la puerta, y luego detecto el aroma de su hija cerca. Debía decírselo ya.

"¿Bellethiel?" la llamó, y ella se acercó a su padre con una expresión de dicha que él, si pudiera verla, seguramente tomaría a mal.

"¿Si, padre?" preguntó ella. El dragón tragó saliva, indeciso. Era lo mejor, era preferible a lo que pasaría si…

"Bellethiel, he decidido que debes casarte" dijo Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel sintió como si algo la golpeara en el pecho.

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, algo molesta. No hacía ni cinco minutos que había hablado de algo similar con Aranion, y que había sentido lo triste que era la situación… ¿y ahora ELLA debía sufrirla?

"Escucha. Eres la heredera de mi familia… es tu deber mantenerla unida y fuerte; para eso, debes asegurarte de dejar descendencia" dijo él con descaro. Bellethiel se levantó, furiosa.

"¡Pero aun no he elegido! ¿De verdad pretendes que me case con un extraño? ¿Qué viva mi vida al lado de alguien a quien no amo?" protestó ella. Su padre gruñó, molesto.

"¿Prefieres vivir sola el resto de tu vida?" preguntó Lord Ethelin.

"Si. Lo prefiero a vivir con un extraño" dijo Bellethiel, desafiante. Su padre parecía molesto, pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con aire decepcionado.

"¿Seria esto diferente si te comprometiera con el príncipe Aranion?" preguntó su padre, mordaz. Bellethiel lo miró incrédula.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Es por eso que me comprometes? ¿Por qué crees que él y yo…? ¡Somos amigos, padre! ¡Amigos! Yo sé bien que él va a casarse, y sé que a ti no te agrada por alguna extraña razón, ¡pero no tienes derecho a arruinar mi vida solo porque temes que él renuncie a Eruraviel!" gritó Bellethiel, furiosa como nunca antes. Su padre se levantó, furioso.

"¿Amigos, dices? ¡No me engañes, hija! Te he estado escuchando. ¿Acaso es amistad lo que sientes cuando lo miras? ¿Es amor de amiga lo que hace que disfrutes tanto su compañía?" gritó Lord Ethelin, pero se detuvo al ver que la visión, en vez de difuminarse, se aclaraba más… y el no oír la voz de su hija era mala señal.

"Yo… yo… no lo sé, padre. Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez me estoy enamorando de Aranion" admitió Bellethiel, para desgracia de su padre, y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

"En dos semanas te presentaré a tu futuro esposo, Bellethiel" le dijo él antes de que saliera.

En vez de solucionar el problema, parecía haberlo empeorado.

_**Jajaja! Ese Lord Ethelin, en vez de acabar con todo, lwe aclaro las ideas a su hija. Sip, gracias a sus palabras Bellethiel comienza a admitirse q se esta enamorando de Aranion.**_

_**Y como ven, la amenaza de los Grifos es algo q ni los dragones se esperaban. Y eso q aun no se enteran de lo cerca q esta su enemigo, mwajajajaaa!**_

_**Ahhh, el amor esta en el aire… literalmente, jeje.**_


	5. Arreglos

"Arreglos"

A la semana siguiente, Bellethiel se encontraba sentada junto a la princesa Eruraviel, en lo que ella ya consideraba la experiencia más incómoda de su vida. Eruraviel parecía decidida a no entablar conversación con ella, algo que Bellethiel supuso tenía mucho que ver con los comentarios –de nuevo- sobre ella y Aranion; ella y el príncipe se encontraban a menudo para charlar, por lo que el palacio entero se estaba haciendo ideas raras sobre ello… Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella trató de iniciar la conversación.

"Me han dicho que su familia vive cerca de los Volcanes" dijo Bellethiel sin mucho entusiasmo. Creyó ver que la princesa se ponía tensa, como si recordara algo, pero lo ignoró: seguramente estaba preocupada por los rumores de guerra, que alejarían a Aranion de su lado.

"Si… a excepción de mi tío, Lord Remeth" respondió Eruraviel con tono seco.

"Debe ser difícil estar lejos" dijo Bellethiel. La princesa hizo una mueca, pero suspiró con melancolía.

"A veces… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo repentinamente Eruraviel, con voz fría y algo altanera. Bellethiel asintió. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la princesa. Bellethiel se sintió indignada por su tono: sonaba como si su presencia le fastidiara. Intentando controlarse, la joven se limitó a responder.

"Para ser honesta… porque mi padre me lo pidió" respondió Bellethiel. Eruraviel pareció sorprendida por su sinceridad, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato a una más orgullosa.

"No necesito tu compasión" dijo ella. Bellethiel, harta, rió con sarcasmo.

"No es compasión. Solo creí que debíamos conocernos un poco… parece tener una muy mala impresión de mi. No deseo robarle al príncipe; solo somos amigos" dijo Bellethiel. Para su asombro, la princesa no parecía aliviada de oírlo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó ésta con sarcasmo. Para Bellethiel, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de una dragona enamorada, y la pregunta surgió sin siquiera planearlo.

"¿Lo ama?" preguntó la joven. Eruraviel pareció ofenderse.

"Eso es privado" se defendió la princesa.

"No, a menos que NO lo ame" insistió Bellethiel. ¿Cómo podía NO amarlo? Era inteligente y bueno, bastante agradable… la princesa rió con suavidad y, levantándose, caminó hasta una ventana cercana para mirar al exterior.

"Mi padre arregló esto por el bien de mi familia. ¿Amor? Él es guapo, y un futuro Rey. Eso basta para cualquier mujer" dijo Eruraviel con descaro, y Bellethiel tuvo que reprimir una mueca; la dragona no solo decía que NO amaba a Aranion, sino que parecía no importarle nada de él excepto su trono y su apariencia. No le gustó: Aranion se merecía algo mucho mejor.

"No importa. Este matrimonio es lo mejor" añadió Eruraviel, y Bellethiel la vio tensarse de nuevo mientras miraba al horizonte. Como no deseaba escuchar más, la joven se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. "No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya… con o sin amor, va a ser mi esposo. ¿Esta claro?" añadió Eruraviel. Bellethiel, sintiéndose insultada, giró para verla.

"Con el debido respeto, princesa… esta usted loca" dijo la dragona con frialdad, y salió.

Se sintió mal por Aranion: de verdad se estaba asegurando un futuro muy infeliz si se casaba con Eruraviel. Pensó en su propio padre, y en el compromiso que planeaba para ella… no lo aceptaría nunca.

El recordar a su padre le hizo notar que, al igual que éste, Eruraviel creía que entre ella y el príncipe había algo… y, honestamente, estaba empezando a convencerse de que tenían razón. Lo que sentía cuando estaba con él era algo que nunca había sentido, y el saber lo duro que era su compromiso la hizo sentir… celosa. No deseaba que Eruraviel se casara con Aranion, pues ella no lo amaba por lo que era; pero, sobre todo, no deseaba que él se casara porque finalmente había reconocido la causa de los rápidos latidos de su corazón al verlo, y su felicidad cuando estaba con él.

Amor.

Cuando Aranion llegó al palacio, se encontró con Bellethiel; la joven estaba sentada en la biblioteca, con un libro en las manos… aunque para él era evidente que no estaba prestando atención. Bellethiel fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, y su expresión general era bastante agresiva. Curioso, Aranion se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó él. Bellethiel se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo. ¿Cómo rayos hacia para llegar sin hacer ruido? La joven suspiró, y se dio por vencida: no estaba de humor para leer.

"No creo que quieras saber" dijo ella con irritación. Aranion, extrañamente herido por la frialdad, se puso serio.

"Me interesa lo que te pase, Bel" dijo él… y después se sintió avergonzado al notar sus palabras, y el tono en que las había dicho. Ella suspiró de nuevo, y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Bellethiel, sintiéndose halagada por sus palabras. Ninguno de sus anteriores 'pretendientes' –si es que podía llamárseles así- había dicho nunca algo tan desinteresado y sincero. La joven se reprendió mentalmente al notar que estaba comparando a Aranion con un posible pretendiente… no debía hacerlo.

"Creí que eso estaba claro. Siempre nos contamos nuestros problemas, ¿no?" respondió el príncipe, con un tono inocente que no engañó a ninguno de los dos. No era por eso por lo que le interesaba todo lo que molestara a Bellethiel… ésta suspiró una vez más, y desvió la mirada.

"Tu prometida no me cae nada bien" protestó la joven. Aranion hizo un gesto.

"Pues ya somos dos. Últimamente se comporta de una forma insoportable" dijo el príncipe. Aun recordaba lo mucho que Eruraviel había cambiado en esa semana, pasando de una mujer pasiva –aunque infantil- a una amargada y furiosa que discutía por todo a cada momento.

"Además… mi padre me dijo hace una semana que me comprometería en matrimonio. Como vez, pronto estaré en la misma situación que tu" dijo Bellethiel con frustración. Para su asombro, el príncipe hizo un gesto de shock antes de recobrar su usual tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó, incrédulo. Al escuchar la palabra 'compromiso', se sintió extrañamente… ¿celoso? Supuso que se debía a lo mucho que apreciaba a Bellethiel, ¿o no? Sea como fuera, no le gustaba la idea.

"Si. Lo quiera o no, mi padre insiste en que es lo mejor… supongo que para él, porque para mi no" dijo ella con amargura. Aranion soltó una risa amarga; él entendía a la perfección.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó él, tratando de adivinar quien era el afortunado que debería casarse con una mujer tan asombrosa como ella. Bellethiel se encogió de hombros.

"No… tengo una semana antes de conocerlo" respondió Bellethiel, sin saber porque de pronto deseaba una reacción del príncipe. Inconscientemente, la joven deseaba que él se opusiera, que intentara deshacer el compromiso, y… pero era una tonta para hacerse tantas ilusiones. Ni siquiera él podría hacer que su padre cambiara de idea.

"Lo lamento. Si pudiera hacer algo…" ofreció Aranion. Bellethiel lo miró y, a pesar de todo lo que deseaba decirle (y confesarle), se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"Gracias, pero no… soy yo quien debe enfrentar esto" dijo ella. El príncipe se sintió admirado; ese valor e independencia era de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella… un momento… ¿gustaban?

"De acuerdo. Te deseo suerte con eso" dijo él. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían quedado frente a frente, y más cerca de lo que se habría considerado 'prudente'. Ambos lo notaron a la vez y, nerviosos e incómodos, apartaron la mirada. Aranion se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado, mientras que Bellethiel tuvo que aceptar que de nuevo se había sonrojado. Para su desgracia, una voz los interrumpió.

"¿Aranion? Tu padre te… busca" dijo un joven con el cabello plateado y alborotado. El Segundo al Mando del príncipe. Éste lo miró, intentando predecir lo que diría… sin embargo, el otro dragón no parecía asombrado, sino más bien complacido. Se diría que incluso satisfecho con lo que veía.

"Eh… gracias, Seleth. Ahora voy" dijo Aranion, y se levantó de golpe. Bellethiel no sabía ni donde ocultarse. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto? ¡Casi lo había…! ¡Y justo frente al Segundo al Mando!

Seleth asintió, dirigiendo a ambos una sonrisa cómplice, y se retiró. Bellethiel enarcó una ceja, sin saber como tomar la reacción del dragón. Aranion la miró unos instantes, y luego lo siguió.

Una vez sola, Bellethiel suspiró. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Aquella sensación de amor, en vez de disminuir, parecía aumentar con cada segundo, haciéndole olvidar que él estaba comprometido, que su padre jamás aceptaría… y, sobre todo, que ella no sabía bien si él sentía 'algo' por ella.

Se preguntó si, en el fondo, Aranion la amaba.

_**Argh! Sentí deseos de ir a partirle la- ejem, bueno, q Eruraviel cada dia q pasa se vuelve mas odiosa. Eso debe ser un record!**_

_**Y no, ella NO AMA a su prometido… solo dire q tiene sus motivos para aceptar de buena gana casarse con el. Mugre dragona superficial.**_

_**Y aplauso para Bellethiel, q finalmente dejo de engañarse y admite AMAR al principeeee! Ya era hora! Nomas falta q se decida el y nos deshagamos de Eruraviel, y q convenzamos a sus padres y… ok, todavía falta mucho.**_

_**Y cualquier parecido entre Seleth y Faeron es mera coincidencia… eso, o acabamos de encontrar al padre perdido de Faeron, jajaja! Ya en serio, y solo para aclarar un punto: Seleth no solo es el Segundo al Mando de Aranion, también es su pariente… mas específicamente, su primo. Asi q ya se imaginaran lo bien q lo conoce y q ya intuyo lo q hay entre el y Bel, jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	6. Eco de guerra

"Eco de guerra"

Una semana después, en la pequeña aldea dracónica de Kura, ya no quedaba nada excepto cenizas. Los árboles y las casas, reducidas a escombros, aun humeaban mientras los cuerpos sin vida de sus habitantes yacían en el suelo, a los pies del enemigo que tan sorpresivamente había atacado. Enormes leones alados paseaban con tranquilidad entre los restos, alimentándose con el permiso de su amo, que los observaba con sus malignos ojos rojo fuego.

El Grifo negro sonrió, y se acercó a una de sus víctimas para empezar a devorarla.

En el Palacio Real, la noticia del ataque llegó con asombrosa rapidez. El Rey Caunid, alarmado, había incluso tomado la decisión de ir en persona a la zona, pero sus nobles terminaron por convencerlo de que, como rey que era, era mucho más prudente que se mantuviera en la Capital. Al final, el Rey Caunid ordenó a su hijo Aranion –que ya era considerado un experimentado guerrero- que se dirigiera a la zona para repeler al enemigo. Lo que su padre no sabía era que el príncipe tenía otros planes antes de obedecer.

Mientras tanto Bellethiel, que no había prestado atención a la noticia, permanecía sentada bajo un enorme árbol, meditando sobre una posible solución a su problema. Mañana era el día, el tan detestado día en que su padre le presentaría al dragón que había elegido para ella, a pesar de las constantes protestas de Bellethiel. Esa insistencia de su padre le parecía sospechosa: ni siquiera su madre estaba de acuerdo, pero él parecía dispuesto a hacer su voluntad aun cuando tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo entero… ¿Por qué la urgencia? Su falta de interés en un matrimonio nunca lo había molestado antes, ¿Qué había cambiado?

Bellethiel giró la cabeza al oír pasos cerca de ella, y al distinguir la ya familiar energía del príncipe Aranion. Se esforzó por sonreírle a pesar de su frustración, pero al mirarlo notó que él lucía diferente. En vez de su expresión tranquila, Aranion mostraba una mirada sería y extrañamente fría. Por vez primera, Bellethiel vio al guerrero que era.

"Aranion, ¿estas bien?" preguntó ella, preocupada por los cambios. Él simplemente se quedó de pie frente a ella sin decir nada… y Bellethiel notó que vestía como si se dispusiera a partir. Entonces, lo entendió.

"Solo quería despedirme. Hubo un ataque en Kura, y mi padre me ha ordenado defender la frontera" explicó él. Bellethiel sintió como si un peso se posara sobre su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Se iba.

"¿Cuándo…?" empezó ella. Él cerró los ojos.

"En una hora. Seleth me está esperando" dijo Aranion. Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decirse y al mismo tiempo deseando decirlo todo. "Voy a extrañarte" admitió el príncipe.

Bellethiel tomó eso como una señal. Olvidándose de todo, la dragona se levantó y lo abrazó, ignorando cualquier regla de etiqueta. Para su sorpresa, sintió que Aranion le devolvía el abrazo de inmediato.

"Por favor, ten cuidado" pidió ella, y lo sintió asentir.

"Prometo escribirte" dijo él, mandando al diablo su precaución. Era a la única a quien le escribiría, y sabía lo que eso podía parecer… no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Bellethiel, al oírlo, sonrió. Ambos se separaron y, cuando ella se disponía a alejarse más, él la sujetó de los brazos para impedirlo.

"No le permitas elegir por ti" dijo el príncipe. Ella lo miró, confundida, por unos instantes.

"¿Cómo… que?" balbució Bellethiel, aun confusa por el rápido cambio de tema y nerviosa por la forma en que él la sujetaba. No se sujetaba así a una simple amiga, ¿o si?

"Tu padre. No le permitas elegir por ti" repitió Aranion. Bellethiel, al comprender, no supo ni qué decir, ¿era eso una indirecta? ¿Había un significado detrás de su consejo?

"No… no lo haré" aseguró ella, llena de una nueva determinación. Si Aranion no deseaba que ella obedeciera, debía ser por una buena razón. Él la soltó con suavidad, sonriendo suavemente. "Pero debes prometerme que estarás bien" le pidió.

"Lo prometo" dijo él, serio. El príncipe sintió el repentino deseo de besarla, pero se contuvo… aun estaba comprometido –de momento-, y no sabía exactamente como tomaría ella el gesto. Suspirando, se limitó a tomarle la mano y acariciarla con suavidad. Después, sin decir nada, se alejó.

Bellethiel no regresó a su casa hasta la noche. La dragona se mantuvo volando todo el día, hasta que dejó de sentir la energía de Aranion… preguntándose si debía o no interpretar su petición como una confesión. Que cruel le parecía que, cuando finalmente se había admitido su amor por él, la guerra tuviera que separarlos. Pero ella era fuerte… y sabía, en el fondo, que él estaría bien.

Mientras volaba de regreso a casa, Bellethiel no pudo evitar pensar en Eruraviel. La princesa había parecido extrañamente fría y desdeñosa hacia el príncipe, y no había mostrado ni la más mínima señal de pena o preocupación por su partida; Bellethiel se preguntó la razón, ¿habrían discutido? ¿Aranion había… cambiado de idea? Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no deseaba que ella aceptara el compromiso forzado… Sin embargo, cuando la dragona retomó su forma humana y entró en su hogar, toda su mente cambió al encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa esperándola.

"¡Ah, mi querida Bellethiel! Estábamos esperándote… quiero presentarte al Capitán Cern; el dragón que he elegido para ti" dijo Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel miró aterrada y ofendida a su madre, que parecía tan furiosa como ella, y solo después se dignó mirar a su 'prometido': el dragón era alto, un poco mayor que ella; de hombros anchos y mirada fría… con cabello corto y de color naranja oscuro. Él se acercó, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

"Creí que habías dicho 'mañana'" dijo Bellethiel con frialdad. Lord Ethelin sonrió comprensivo.

"Lo sé, pero se acercan tiempos difíciles… y creo que es mejor apresurar las cosas" explicó su padre. Cern dio otro paso y sonrió.

"Es usted una mujer muy hermosa. Me siento honrado" la alabó Cern. Su voz, aunque gentil, sonaba forzada, como si estuviera conteniendo el deseo de ordenarle acercarse. Bellethiel, orgullosa, lo miró altanera. Él le ofreció una mano, que ella no tomó.

"Lo lamento, Capitán Cern, pero no puedo aceptar esto" dijo Bellethiel, educada pero firme. La joven vio un destello de furia en los ojos de Cern, reemplazada con rapidez por una falsa comprensión.

"Comprendo que debe ser extraño para…" empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No, no lo es. Lo siento, pero yo nunca acepté este arreglo" repitió Bellethiel. Su padre frunció el ceño, mientras que su madre le sonreía con aire cómplice.

"No te pongas difícil, Bellethiel. Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto" dijo Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel lo miró con decisión, aunque él no podía verlo.

"Si, lo hablamos, pero yo nunca dije que aceptaba" le recordó la joven. Lord Ethelin, furioso, se levantó de su silla.

"¡No seas necia! ¡Es lo mejor para ti!" gritó él. ¿Acaso no comprendía? La estaba protegiendo, salvándola de un futuro cruel y duro. Sintió la energía de su hija crecer, clara muestra de su furia.

"¡No, es lo mejor PARA TI! Lo siento, padre, pero no" dijo Bellethiel. Antes de salir de la casa, le pareció ver la mirada de apoyo de su madre, junto con la expresión furiosa e indignada de Cern, pero no le importó… en su corazón, ya había alguien más.

Lord Ethelin leyó en la mente de su hija, desprotegida a causa de su furia, y vio un rostro… el rostro que menos deseaba ver en este mundo: el del príncipe Aranion, el del dragón atravesado por el hielo.

Era tarde.

_**Ahhh, si… Aranion tiene ya trazado su plan de acción, y tiene sus motivos para pedir lo q pidió. Ya verán, jeje.**_

_**Y finalmente vemos al villano en turnoo! Como ya dije, es un Grifo, y en este universo ficticio creado x mi (jeje) los grifos son depredadores… es decir, DEVORAN dragones. Ahora ven porq son tan desgraciados? (bueno, si, solo es uno… creo).**_

_**Y les dije q Bellethiel no se iba a dejar dominar, ne? No va a permitir q su padre decida x ella… aunque como ven, a su "prometido" no le cayo muy bien esa rebelión. Digamos q Cern también se va a hacer odiar, mwajajaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	7. Bajo las estrellas

"Bajo las estrellas"

Bellethiel caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, con deseos de quemar el bosque entero; de hecho, si no se había transformado era simplemente porque era más sencillo ocultarse como humana. Ya estaba. Lo había hecho… se había opuesto a esa terrible decisión de su padre. No se casaría con ese tal Cern; no se casaría con nadie excepto con uno, si él lo deseaba… Bellethiel escuchó un sonido, señal de que la seguían. Furiosa, giró para encontrarse con que su perseguidor era Cern. Suspiró, exasperada.

"Mi estimada Lady Bellethiel, su padre me permitió intentar hablar con usted" dijo él. Bellethiel notó que esa exagerada amabilidad era falsa, pero intentó no ofenderlo.

"Lo siento, Capitán Cern, pero esto no puede ser. Yo amo a alguien más… no voy a casarme con nadie que no sea él" admitió la dragona con aire digno. Cern, sin importar el comentario, dio un paso hacia ella.

"En verdad, una postura admirable. Es usted realmente valiente, señorita… pero me temo que no es tan simple" dijo él. Bellethiel se puso seria cuando sintió que la energía del dragón aumentaba.

"Me temo que ES muy simple" dijo ella, pero él continuó avanzando hasta que casi podía tocarla.

"No, no lo es. Vera… yo nunca pierdo" dijo él, deshaciéndose de su tono amable, y sujetó a Bellethiel por los hombros con fuerza. Ella hizo una mueca.

"No se atreva…" lo amenazó. Él acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Veamos que piensa su príncipe cuando…" dijo Cern, e intentó besarla a la fuerza. Bellethiel, furiosa, invocó su energía y la usó contra Cern, que salió volando varios metros gracias a una fuerza invisible. La dragona gruñó, y se transformó. El Capitán se levantó, riendo.

"Le advertí que no lo hiciera" dijo la dragona.

"¿Estas acaso retándome, mujer?" dijo Cern con desdén, y se transformó también.

El dragón naranja se lanzó contra la dragona negra con fuerza, con toda la intención de someterla. Bellethiel extendió las alas y voló en el momento en que él se acercó… para su diversión, Cern terminó mordiendo un árbol. Rugiendo de furia, la dragona cayó sobre él y luego lo golpeó para lanzarlo hacia un lado. Cern arqueó el cuello, y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego contra ella, que le respondió con lo mismo.

A asombrosa velocidad, Bellethiel interrumpió el flujo y corrió hacia Cern, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. La dragona dio la vuelta y lo golpeó con la cola. El dragón, furioso, rugió y trató de hacer lo mismo mientras caía, pero Bellethiel saltó y le cayó encima, clavándole las garras en el cuerpo. Cern, humillado, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

"¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera intentar tocarme SIN mi permiso?" le rugió la dragona, y sus ojos amarillos brillaron en contraste con sus escamas negras. Cern estiró el cuello para morderla, pero Bellethiel se movió y lo esquivó. Con una de sus patas, sujetó el cuello del dragón y lo obligó a mirarla.

"Suéltame, maldita" rugió Cern. Bellethiel rugió de nuevo.

"¡No! ¿Creíste que era como todas esas niñas tontas a las que puedes dominar? ¡A mi NADIE me domina! ¿Oíste? Y ahora…" dijo Bellethiel, y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Vas a levantarte, iras a la casa de mi padre y le dirás que ya no deseas casarte conmigo; y si él me compromete con alguien más, tu vendrás a decírmelo… ¿entendido?" dijo la dragona, con una voz mística y profunda. Cern la miró con ojos vacíos.

La dragona lo soltó, y él se levantó. Sin decir nada, Cern se transformó en humano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Bellethiel. La dragona sonrió; a veces, su don era muy útil. Levantó la enorme cabeza y miró al cielo, más decidida que nunca; se preguntó si Aranion estaría mirando las estrellas también…

Si él la amaba, ella lo esperaría.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del reino, el príncipe estaba en efecto mirando las estrellas, aunque fuera por una razón diferente. Él y su pequeño grupo habían llegado ya cerca de la aldea de Kura, y se habían detenido para intentar detectar algún enemigo. El dragón plateado junto al príncipe –Seleth- lucía algo incómodo.

"¿La amas?" preguntó de pronto. Aranion lo miró asombrado. "A Bellethiel…" remarcó su Segundo al Mando. El dragón azul no supo que decir.

"La verdad… creo que si" admitió. Si había alguien con quien podía tener confianza, ese era Seleth. El dragón pareció contento por ello.

"¿Y Eruraviel?" preguntó Seleth. Aranion volvió a mirar al cielo, imaginando a cierta dragona negra volando sobre él.

"Ya me encargaré de eso después… no pienso casarme sin amor ahora que lo conozco" dijo el príncipe. Seleth le dio un empujón juguetón con el hocico.

"Yo te apoyaré" dijo el dragón. El príncipe le sonrió.

Una vez que decidieron que no había nadie, el grupo avanzo hacia el pueblo. Aranion se sentía tenso; había un extraño aroma en el aire, uno que no conocía pero que instintivamente lo ponía alerta… a su lado, Seleth parecía sentirse igual. Cuando aquel misterioso aroma se mezcló con sangre y humo, el dragón azul supo que estaban por entrar.

Aranion gruñó de furia y pena al ver el espectáculo: las casas estaban reducidas a escombros negros, y en todas direcciones en que miraba podía ver los huesos de lo que una vez habían sido dragones. Asqueado ante la crueldad del hecho, el príncipe avanzó en silencio.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Seleth, impactado, mientras observaba los restos de un hogar. Aranion suspiró.

"No lo sé… si un Grifo puede hacer esto, me temo que tenemos problemas" dijo él. Uno de sus hombres se le acercó lentamente, y juntó su hocico al oído del dragón.

"Alteza… siento algo" murmuró el dragón. Aranion asintió; la extraña presencia se había intensificado un poco, como si se acercara.

"Alerta" dijo Aranion, sin alzar la voz. De inmediato, sus dragones se formaron en círculo, mientras que Seleth se colocaba a su lado.

El dragón azul escuchó un ruido débil a su derecha, otro más a su izquierda… en todas direcciones. Aranion gruñó débilmente; había más de uno. El grupo permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos; parecía que lo que sea que se ocultara no deseaba darse a conocer. El príncipe miraba en todas direcciones, intentando ver algo… y se topó con un par de ojos rojos y brillantes a lo lejos, que lo miraban. Se escuchó un rugido, y varias sombras salieron de entre los escombros hacia los dragones.

Aranion rugió cuando sus hombres se lanzaron contra las figuras. Seleth avanzó frente a él para repeler a una de ellas, mientras que Aranion atacaba con un chorro de fuego a otra… cuando el dragón azul vio caer a su enemigo, sintió un vuelco en el corazón: era un enorme león ALADO; la visión de Lord Ethelin era más clara aun ahora. No había simbolismo en ella: era literal.

El dragón entonces atacó con fiereza, consciente de que el derrotar a estos seres podría evitar el futuro visto por el padre de Bellethiel. Aranion ni siquiera percibía lo que hacían sus hombres o Seleth, sino que los veía pasar como destellos de colores mientras él se enfocaba en morder y atacar a cuanto león se encontrara. Uno de los animales saltó sobre él, pero Aranion se sacudió hasta tirarlo al suelo para luego morder su cuello. Otro más surgió de una casa y lo atacó, pero el dragón le dio un zarpazo tan fuerte que le desgarró la cara.

En pocos minutos, Aranion y su grupo se encontraban de pie en medio de un círculo de leones muertos. El príncipe, con las garras y colmillos manchados de sangre, rugió su victoria; Seleth y los demás lo imitaron. Sin embargo, había algo… había sido sencillo, tal vez demasiado. Si estos leones eran los de la visión de Lord Ethelin, deberían ser más fuertes.

"Algo no anda bien" dijo Aranion, y Seleth asintió.

"Demasiado fácil" admitió su Segundo al Mando. "¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó. El príncipe lo pensó un instante.

"Debemos dividirnos. Vigilar la frontera unos días… debe haber algo más. Debemos evitar que ese algo pase la frontera" ordenó el dragón, y Seleth transmitió su orden al resto.

Mientras tanto, el Grifo negro observaba desde una distancia segura… el dragón era astuto; sus leones no eran tan poderosos como para traspasar la frontera si había guerreros ahí. No importaba… debía haber algún hueco, una falla por la que él y sus sirvientes pudieran pasar. Claro, morirían muchos, pero tenía leones de sobra, ¿Qué mas daba la muerte de unos cientos?

Con tal de dominar el territorio, valía la pena.

_**Una porra a Bellethiel! YAY! Para q aprenda el mísero dragón Cern a no meterse con ella… mugre abusivo! Lo bueno es q lo humillo y además se libro del compromiso; yay! Es mi ídola! Jeje**_

_**Y como ven, Seleth intuyo mucho con esa ocasión en q los vio juntos; lo bueno es q es de los pocos sensatos q apoya la relación. Ahora nada mas falta terminar con este asunto del Grifo y ya…**_

_**Ja! Suena fácil, pero no lo es, créanme. **_


	8. Cartas y cambios

"Cartas y cambios"

Después de casi un mes de lucha continua, el príncipe Aranion se obligó a admitirse que, quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esto, era ciertamente astuto. Cada día, cada hora, cada noche, cientos de leones alados intentaban pasar la frontera de los dragones… y, cada vez, él y sus guerreros conseguían derrotarlos y repelerlos. Sin embargo, eso llevaba consecuencias.

Ahora, un mes después, la batalla continua estaba cobrándose su precio en los dragones. Aranion ya había olvidado la última vez que había tenido un sueño decente, y le era difícil alimentarse adecuadamente cuando esos leones surgían cada minuto para interrumpir la cacería. El príncipe estaba casi seguro de que era eso lo que el líder de los seres esperaba; los mataría de cansancio y luego, cuando ya no pudieran luchar, simplemente aparecería para dar el golpe de gracia. Lo peor era que, de hecho, parecía estarle funcionando.

El dragón azul se levantó, sintiendo el peso de un mes entero de batalla; sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y cansado. El príncipe lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia y giró para ver a Seleth, que parecía tan irritado como él. Su Segundo al Mando era un muy buen estratega, pero hasta ahora no había logrado idear un movimiento que les diera alguna ventaja… simplemente, los leones alados eran demasiados, como si crecieran de la misma tierra. Seleth llevaba horas buscando –con cierta desesperación- alguna forma de atraer al líder de sus enemigos. Con un suspiro disgustado, Seleth miró al príncipe.

"Creo que la única opción es dejarlos avanzar" sugirió. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Aranion parecía compartir su idea.

"Me temo que tienes razón. Es la única forma en la que el líder se atrevería a mostrarse" dijo Aranion, molesto. El dragón plateado rugió, incómodo; la frase del príncipe había despertado un pequeño temor.

"¿Y que pasa si de verdad ES un Grifo?" preguntó Seleth, tenso. Aranion no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco; a diferencia de su Segundo al Mando, él sabía bien que el líder ERA un grifo gracias a la predicción de Lord Ethelin… y el hecho de enfrentarse a algo que tenía siglos de evolución y experiencia en destruir dragones no era nada alentador.

"No lo sé" admitió el dragón azul, sin desear admitirle a Seleth su seguridad sobre la identidad del enemigo. Ya tenían bastante con los leones alados. El príncipe iba a añadir algo más cuando se escuchó un rugido de batalla… que no era de sus hombres. De inmediato, sintió la presencia de un grupo de leones alados.

Él y Seleth se miraron con una mezcla de ira y fastidio, pero ambos dragones echaron a volar hacia la fuente de energía.

Bellethiel permanecía sentada en su habitación, leyendo con interés y cierta nostalgia la última carta de Aranion. Como el dragón había prometido, le escribía bastante a menudo para contarle lo que pasaba y, en general, para charlar con ella. La dragón sonreía cada que recibía alguna carta… se sentía bien saber que, incluso en medio de una guerra, el príncipe no se olvidaba de ella.

Bellethiel sonrió con cierta malicia al imaginarse lo que diría su padre si supiera que ella y Aranion se escribían. Por alguna extraña razón, últimamente el desagrado de Lord Ethelin por el príncipe había aumentado a tal punto que ella casi podía asegurar que ya era odio… pero no le importaba mucho; a fin de cuentas, era ella quien era amiga de Aranion, no él, y era ya una mujer adulta capaz de elegir a sus propias amistades… aun cuando, para ella, eso ya no fuera precisamente amistad sino amor.

Después del desastre con el Capitán Cern, su padre solo había insistido en dos ocasiones en encontrar otro pretendiente pero ella, gracias a su don, siempre lograba desalentarlos incluso antes de que fueran a su casa. Bellethiel sabía que su padre intuía algo, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia; ella amaba a Aranion, y esperaría como él le había pedido sutilmente; de todas formas, si resultaba que él no la amaba, ella no deseaba a nadie más.

Aun ahora, la dragona se sorprendía de que nadie hubiera descubierto las cartas. Gracias a un miembro del grupo de Aranion, con el don de teletransportarse, ella podía recibir las cartas directamente y en secreto. Claro, también ayudaba el hecho de que su madre se hubiera vuelto su cómplice, pues era ella quien se reunía con el mensajero y luego entregaba en secreto las cartas a su hija; cuando Bellethiel había preguntado la razón, su madre simplemente había dicho que 'el amor no podía detenerse'. Suspirando, la dragona se enfocó de nuevo en las palabras del papel, escritas por el hombre que amaba:

"_Mi estimada Bellethiel:_

_¿Cómo estas? ¿Ha encontrado ya tu padre a otro pretendiente para ti? Francamente, después de lo que pasó con Cern, dudo que tenga éxito (no es que me moleste, claro esta… le diste lo que se merecía). Espero, pese a todo, que tu y tu familia se encuentren bien… mi padre dice que la ciudad esta inusualmente tranquila, y que Eruraviel esta de un humor aun peor que el anterior. Por favor, si llega a molestarte, solo ignórala; ya la conoces. Además, no debe dirigirse a ti de esa forma… lo comprenderás más tarde._

_Aquí las cosas también han estado bastante tranquilas. Los leones atacan diario, pero siempre conseguimos rechazarlos… Seleth y yo comenzamos a creer que están siendo usados como distracción, aunque aun no sabemos con que propósito. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad es que he tenido suerte de no ser herido; lo peor que me ha pasado fue un corte en mi rostro que sanó en cuestión de segundos._

_De nuevo, gracias. Espero que mi carta te dé tanta alegría y calma como las tuyas me dan a mí. Dile a tu madre que tiene mi gratitud por su apoyo._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Aranion V._

Bellethiel no pudo evitar reírse ante el contenido de la carta: ella sabía –porque lo había oído en el palacio- que los leones eran muy agresivos, y que el grupo de Aranion tenía problemas para seguirles el ritmo… pero, como él lo describía, daba la impresión de que era algo sencillo; era evidente que intentaba no preocuparla de más. Dragón tonto; con o sin problemas, ella se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo, otro aspecto más interesante era el notar la forma en que ambos se escribían. Con el paso de los días, sus cartas se habían vuelto más 'afectivas', tanto que quien las leyera juraría que eran una pareja. Eso, y los constantes comentarios de Aranion sobre Eruraviel la hacían pensar… ¿acaso él la amaba también? Con solo pensarlo, Bellethiel se sentía extrañamente dichosa, como si hubiera bebido una botella entera de Fael.

"Es un buen día, ¿no es así?" preguntó una voz, y Bellethiel se giró para ver a su madre con una sonrisa; ella sabía que esa frase era la forma indirecta en que preguntaba cómo estaba Aranion.

"Si, tan bueno como siempre" respondió Bellethiel. Su madre sonrió, contenta de ver a su hija tan feliz aun cuando su esposo no estuviera de acuerdo. El tonto debía saber ya que en el corazón era imposible mandar.

"Me alegro. Deberías bajar pronto, te esperamos para comer" dijo su madre, y salió de la habitación. Bellethiel lanzó una última mirada a la carta, y luego la ocultó debajo de sus cosas. La dragona, sin dejar de sonreír, siguió a su madre.

Lord Ethelin nunca se había sentido tan frustrado de ser ciego. Podía sentir un cambio en la energía de su hija, uno que indudablemente era señal de amor… pero tanto Bellethiel como su esposa insistían en decir que no era nada, y que él estaba 'exagerando'. Al menos, si pudiera verla, podría distinguir el motivo detrás del cambio.

El dragón se preguntó si, después de todo, Bellethiel habría encontrado a alguien… sería lo mejor, pues así cambiaría su destino. Sin embargo, la visión se aclaraba sin descanso, como si él estuviera omitiendo algo que era crucial para continuar con aquel futuro. Sospechando de algún truco, incluso había acudido –personalmente- al Rey, quien le había asegurado que el príncipe solo les había enviado una carta, solo una, informando de la situación, sin referencia alguna a Bellethiel. Eso significaba que no había forma de que estuvieran en contacto, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, hubo un cambio repentino. Súbita e inexplicablemente, la visión que llevaba observando durante años se desvaneció… Lord Ethelin solo pudo ver un destello de rojo y amarillo, seguido por el vacío… por primera vez en años, la amenaza se había borrado por completo del futuro de Bellethiel. El dragón ciego sonrió, complacido; quizás ella SI había encontrado el amor en alguien más.

"Lindo día, ¿no creen?" dijo Lord Ethelin, entusiasta, cuando sintió la presencia de su hija y su esposa. Si hubiera podido ver, habría notado que Bellethiel lo miraba confundida y algo asustada por el cambio.

"Si… si, padre" respondió ella, confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que ella y Aranion se habían vuelto a ver, Lord Ethelin había estado de muy mal humor… y ahora, de pronto, parecía haber recibido la mejor noticia del mundo. Eso no le gustó. "¿Pasó algo? ¿Viste algo?" preguntó la joven, tensa. Su padre sonrió de nuevo.

"No, nada. Solo que hoy me siento con ánimos, es todo" dijo Lord Ethelin, y se dispuso a comer, ignorando la mirada severa de su esposa y la expresión suspicaz de su hija. No había mentido, pues no sabía QUE había pasado…

Pero, lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido, era perfecto.

_**Argh! Hay q reconocerlo… el grifo es paciente y listo. Lo peor es q el plan de cansar a los dragones le esta funcionando.**_

_**Y no les encanta q Bellethiel y Aranion se escriban en secreto? Jeje… oh si, hasta en cartas se nota lo mucho q se gustan. Lo bueno es q a diferencia de Lord Ethelin, la mama de Bel es mas razonable.**_

_**Y porque desapareció de pronto la visión? Mwajajajaaa! **_


	9. Emboscada

"Emboscada"

Lo primero que Aranion pudo percibir fue el tenue sonido de su propia respiración, y el latido inconfundible de su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos… ¿Dónde estaba? Un momento después, sintió una sensación de fuego en su hombro y parte de su rostro, como si algo le hubiera quemado… no recordaba haber perdido un combate, ¿o si? Su mente, nublada y confusa, solo recordaba un destello rojo, y luego nada más.

Por unos minutos, que bien pudieron ser horas, el dragón azul permaneció inmóvil, yaciendo en el suelo de tierra, consciente de que sus alas estaban extendidas en ángulos extraños, incapaz de abrir siquiera los ojos para ver algo… lenta y dolorosamente, el resto de sus sentidos regresaron a su cuerpo… junto con los recuerdos del incidente…

Él y Seleth habían escuchado batalla cerca de ellos, y habían corrido a ayudar… al llegar, habían luchado contra los leones alados hasta derrotarlos a todos, excepto a cinco… Aranion recordaba haberlos visto, inmóviles y brillando tenuemente, al centro de su grupo de guerreros… luego, recordaba un rayo que salía de un extremo, impactando contra los leones… la energía que contenían estos fue liberada con la fuerza del rayo… había habido una fuerte explosión… y luego nada.

Repentinamente, pensó en Bellethiel. Casi podía ver su rostro, sonriente, mirándolo… había hecho una promesa, una que debía cumplir si quería que ella supiera la verdad. Sin mucho entusiasmo, el dragón gruñó suavemente y abrió los ojos; fue hasta entonces que notó que alguien lo llamaba.

"¿Alteza? ¿Príncipe Aranion? ¿Puede oírme?" preguntó alguien. El dragón azul gruñó de nuevo y se incorporó un poco. El guerrero entonces extendió levemente las alas y giró la cabeza. "¡Lord Seleth!" llamó.

Pronto, el Segundo al Mando llegó a su lado, mientras Aranion se sentaba con calma. El hombro le molestaba mucho.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Seleth, preocupado. El príncipe asintió, lo que aumentó la molestia en el hombro.

"Si… eso creo" respondió él. Seleth suspiró, aliviado.

"Esos malditos se atrevieron a ponernos una trampa…" dijo Seleth, molesto. Fue entonces que Aranion observó con detalle el lugar; la aldea, ya de por si destruida, ahora era prácticamente inexistente. La explosión había desintegrado las casas… y el príncipe vio con furia los cuerpos de varios de sus hombres en el suelo. Aranion notó que tanto Seleth como el guerrero estaban heridos también, y que éste miraba a ambos lados con aprensión.

"Siguen aquí" supuso el príncipe, pero Seleth negó con la cabeza con aire decepcionado.

"No… me temo que pasaron, junto con su líder supongo. No los he sentido desde hace un rato" dijo el Segundo al Mando.

"Deben haber leído la posición de la Capital en nuestras mentes mientras estábamos…" dijo el dragón azul, y soltó un rugido molesto. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácil?

De pronto, se escuchó algo extraño, como si alguien murmurara en el viento. De la nada, varias sombras negras salieron, avanzando lentamente hacia los tres dragones. El príncipe gruñó, tenso… jamás había visto algo parecido. Peor aun: eran demasiadas… la única opción era huir.

"¿Crees poder caminar?" preguntó Seleth, ganándose una mirada indignada del príncipe. Como respuesta, Aranion se levantó de golpe.

"Vámonos" ordenó él. Con un furioso rugido, el dragón azul lanzó una bola de fuego en dirección a las sombras, que levantó suficiente humo como para permitirles huir.

Los tres dragones corrieron en dirección a su territorio. De vez en cuando, Aranion podía ver de reojo una o más sombras cerca, a punto de alcanzarlos. Se vio obligado a lanzar fuego en varias ocasiones para distraerlas… ya que, como comprobó en un ataque, no tenían un cuerpo físico que atacar; su poder las atravesaba sin desintegrarlas o siquiera hacerles daño. Aranion se concentraba principalmente en mantenerse junto a Seleth y el otro dragón, cuyas heridas en ocasiones los alentaban.

"¿Dónde esta el resto?" preguntó de pronto el dragón azul, sin detenerse. Seleth lo miró con furia, aunque no dirigida hacia él.

"Algunos sobrevivieron, y les ordené dispersarse, pero la mayoría…" dijo el dragón plateado, dejando la frase inconclusa a propósito. Aranion rugió de nuevo.

Los tres corrieron por horas, hasta que llegó la noche. La oscuridad les daba aun más desventaja, pues les era imposible ver las sombras; los tres lanzaban fuego en varias direcciones, intentando alejarlas… hasta que, tan pronto como aparecieron, las sombras se dispersaron. Aranion y los otros dos dragones, sin embargo, no se detuvieron hasta estar seguros de poner una buena distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores. El príncipe se vio obligado a ordenar detenerse cuando vio que Seleth cojeaba.

"Estoy bien" gruñó Seleth, aunque mantenía en alto la pata herida. El otro guerrero se sentó con un suspiro agotado.

"Yo decidiré eso, Seleth" respondió con seriedad Aranion, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ignorar su propia herida. El dragón azul miró en ambas direcciones, encogiendo las alas. "Quédense aquí. Iré a buscar una presa" dijo él. Seleth lo miró como si fuera a decir algo, pero era consciente de que en esas condiciones NO podía cazar, así que se tragó sus habituales protestas.

"Pero… Alteza, usted…" protestó el otro dragón. Seleth rio con sarcasmo; era evidente que para el guerrero, el hecho de que su PRÍNCIPE se dispusiera a cazar para él era algo incómodo e inadecuado.

"Ni usted ni el Segundo al Mando pueden hacerlo con esas heridas. Soy el único que puede permitirse correr para cazar en este momento. Soy un príncipe, pero también soy un dragón… no me hará menos cazar para ustedes" lo reprendió Aranion.

Seleth casi se echó a reír al imaginar lo que diría el Rey Caunid si viera a su hijo cazar para un inferior en rango… sin embargo, era esa una de las cualidades que hacía de Aranion un buen príncipe. El guerrero guardó silencio, pero miró a Aranion con evidente respeto y admiración. El dragón azul lo ignoró, olisqueando el aire en busca de una presa.

"Tal vez sería mejor retirarnos. Podrían alcanzarnos" sugirió Seleth, tenso. Aun cuando hubieran desaparecido, nada garantizaba que las sombras no volverían a aparecer. Aranion negó con la cabeza.

"No. Necesitan descansar un poco si queremos llegar hasta la Capital. Además, no se tú pero YO necesito comer" aclaró Aranion.

"¿Y eso, mi señor?" preguntó el otro dragón, señalando con el hocico la quemadura en el hombro del príncipe. Éste negó de nuevo.

"No es nada" dijo él. Bueno, al menos no lo era en comparación con las de Seleth. El dragón azul dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó a alejarse.

'_Ten cuidado'_ recomendó Seleth mentalmente. Aranion sonrió con suavidad.

'_Ya no puedo sentirlos. Estaré bien'_ respondió, y echo a correr hacia los árboles.

El dragón azul corrió hacia el aroma de la presa. Ahora que estaba libre de sus perseguidores, no pudo evitar distraerse pensando exactamente qué eran… las sombras podían ser peligrosas, pues nada las detenía o las hería; su única ventaja había sido intentar cegar a quien las controlaba para poder huir. Fueran fantasmas o simples sombras, quien las invocaba debía ser poderoso… y él, de momento, no tenía ejército, estaba herido y cansado y era responsable de la vida de sus dos acompañantes. Por mucho que hiriera su orgullo, la estrategia más sensata era huir.

La presa estaba cerca. Como Aranion no deseaba volar o usar su poder –pues ambas cosas podrían delatar su ubicación-, el dragón se limitó a alcanzar a su presa y saltar sobre ella. Con un rápido movimiento, el dragón le clavó los colmillos y le rompió el cuello.

No tardó mucho en volver con sus dos compañeros, arrastrando la presa muerta. En silencio, Aranion la dejó caer frente a los dos dragones y se dispuso a comer; Seleth y el guerrero se acercaron y lo imitaron. Era la primera vez en días que tenían una presa decente que comer. El príncipe tragó un bocado, y miró al frente.

"Tendremos que movernos a pie, por el suelo. Si volamos, podrían vernos" dijo él. Seleth levantó la cabeza para verlo.

"Nos tomará más tiempo llegar" señaló el dragón plateado. Aranion asintió; ya contaba con eso.

"Lo sé, pero será más seguro. Por ahora, nuestro objetivo es regresar a la Ciudad e informar de esto a mi padre" respondió el dragón azul.

Mientras sus dos compañeros comían, Aranion miró las estrellas, pensando en Bellethiel… y en lo que debía decirle. En silenció, rogó porque ella estuviera esperándolo, pues él estaba decidido; era hora de elegir por si mismo y decirle a Bellethiel toda la verdad.

Decirle que la amaba.

_**Si! Señoras y señores, paren la prensa! Aranion Vareen, príncipe del bosque de Kiseki, acaba de aceptar q AMA a Bellethiel! Tardado q es, pero seguro.**_

_**Y ven ahora porq desapareció la visión? Aunq por un momento, claro, eso fue precisamente cuando Aranion perdió la conciencia… suerte q no paso de la noqueada y los golpes.**_

_**Y si! El misero grifo negro usa a sus leones como bombas! Miserable! Y para colmo, ya logro pasar! Arghhh! Odienlooo!**_

_**Y no se olviden de esas "sombras", porq son pistas de ciertas cosillas q pasaran después *guiño***_

_**Saludos!**_


	10. Visitas improvisadas

"Visitas improvisadas"

Bellethiel se rindió y dejo de intentar dormir aquella noche; la joven se sentó en la cama, pensando. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Aranion –bueno, en realidad, todo el Palacio lo estaba- como para poder dormir tranquila. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su última carta, e incluso el Rey Caunid había perdido contacto con él… eso era una muy mala señal. El rey ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su aprensión.

Bellethiel se sentía angustiada solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Incluso había preguntado a su padre si había visto algo pero él, con una expresión molesta, había dicho secamente que no sabía nada. A excepción de aquella extraña tarde, Lord Ethelin había estado incluso de peor humor que antes; Bellethiel se preguntaba por qué.

La dragona suspiró, nerviosa, y miró hacia la ventana como si ésta pudiera darle noticias… y casi gritó de sorpresa cuando una figura saltó, abrió la ventana y entró en su habitación de forma silenciosa pero apresurada. Bellethiel, que se había levantado lista para atacar, se detuvo al reconocer al dragón que se sentó con un suspiro cansado y tenso junto a la ventana, con su espalda recargada en la pared. Era el príncipe Aranion.

Bellethiel no supo si sentir dicha o pena al verlo: tenía las señales de la batalla escritas en todo el cuerpo. Sus ropas lucían gastadas y sucias, y podía ver rastros de hollín en su rostro y manos; su cabello azul rey estaba desordenado y manchado de negro en algunas puntas; el joven tenía unas marcadas ojeras y, en general, lucía un poco más delgado que antes. Aranion respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera utilizado sus últimas reservas de energía al subir ahí, y continuaba mirando discretamente hacia afuera, nervioso y tenso. Parecía que ni siquiera era del todo consciente de DONDE estaba.

'_¿Qué…?'_ preguntó mentalmente Bellethiel, comprendiendo que algo malo sucedía. Una parte de ella, sin embargo, se sentía algo frustrada por la forma tan poco usual en que se había reunido con él.

'_Lo lamento. Me están siguiendo. Espera un segundo'_ respondió Aranion de la misma forma.

Para sorpresa de la dragona, el príncipe cerró los ojos y respiró profundo… y Bellethiel- asombrada- sintió que su energía disminuía hasta que fue casi imposible de detectar. Estaba segura que, quien fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo, no podría sentir su energía. Después de algunos minutos, Aranion suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos, y Bellethiel volvió a sentir la energía del dragón. Fue hasta entonces que notó que el joven lucía algo pálido, y que tenía una amplia quemadura en una mejilla. La joven se sintió aterrada al verlo hacer una mueca y luego recargar la cabeza en la pared; Bellethiel se acercó a él, y se arrodilló a su lado.

"¿Aranion? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó ella, con una voz entre aliviada y preocupada. La joven tuvo que contener el repentino impulso de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

"Si… estoy bien. Una 'sombra' me seguía. Seleth y yo nos dividimos para despistarla… tenía que ocultarme, y te sentí cerca así que… discúlpame" dijo Aranion con voz cansada. Bellethiel negó con la cabeza mientras examinaba la quemadura en su rostro.

"No te preocupes. Me da gusto ver que estas bien. Creí que…" dijo ella, y se le fue la voz antes de terminar la frase. Aranion la miró y se esforzó por sonreírle pese a la situación.

"Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?" dijo él. Por el momento, el tenerla cerca parecía incluso aliviar su malestar; sin embargo, él sabía bien que esa sombra podía volver, y que no debía arriesgarla al quedarse ahí.

"Si, lo recuerdo" dijo Bellethiel, aliviada de oír su voz como la de antes, y no el tono frío y calculador de hacia unos minutos. Era como si el príncipe se transformara cada que debía actuar como guerrero.

"Debería irme" dijo Aranion, y se obligó a levantarse pese a lo adolorido y cansado que se sentía. Bellethiel, sin embargo, lo sujetó de los hombros para detenerlo.

"No. Quédate" dijo ella, seria; la joven soltó de inmediato sus hombros al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor. "¿Estas herido?" preguntó preocupada. Aranion se colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho, cerrando los ojos.

"No mucho" admitió. Aunque trataba de oponerse a ella, tuvo que obedecerla y sentarse de nuevo cuando vio que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? Bellethiel, que lo notó, lo miró con cierta desaprobación.

"Si, como no" dijo ella con sarcasmo. "Estas agotado, no puedes irte así… quédate. Podrás irte mañana. Necesitas dormir" añadió con una voz más cálida. A pesar de que sabía que ella tenía razón, Aranion abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella frunció el ceño. "No me obligues a usar mi poder contigo" lo amenazó. Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aunque la miró con cierta exasperación.

"Bien, bien… tu ganas" aceptó el príncipe. Bellethiel entonces sonrió.

"Ahora vuelvo. NO te muevas" le ordenó, y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto.

Aranion rió, divertido ante la forma en que le ordenaba, como si no fuera un príncipe… aunque la verdad no le molestaba mucho. Suspirando, el joven se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba su habitación: no era en nada parecida a la de Eruraviel. Era una habitación simple, ordenada pero neutral, y repleta de libros. El joven sonrió, pensando que no era precisamente la habitación más femenina… y pensó, de pronto, que era muy –pero MUY- inapropiado que él estuviera ahí, de noche, en la habitación de una dragona… pero se había sentido tan cansado, y había deseado tanto verla… ¿Qué importaba? Ambos sabían que él no iba a hacer nada inapropiado, así que no había nada malo en eso, ¿cierto? Momentos después, Bellethiel volvió a entrar con una pequeña caja en las manos, y se arrodilló de nuevo a su lado.

"Quítate eso" ordenó la joven, tocando la ropa del príncipe. Éste la miró asombrado y, debía admitir, bastante apenado. Justo cuando acababa de pensar que…

"¿Perdón?" preguntó él, nervioso. Bellethiel rió al notar que se había sonrojado, y le dio un golpe juguetón en un brazo.

"Solo esta parte. Quiero revisar la herida" aclaró ella, divertida. Aranion siguió mirándola con tensión mientras se descubría el hombro herido.

Una vez que él descubrió la herida, Bellethiel tuvo que reprimir una exclamación, junto con el deseo de darle un buen golpe por descuidado. La quemadura cubría el hombro por completo, pero parecía que no le había dado los cuidados necesarios para ayudarla a sanar pues, aunque era evidente que era de varios días, la quemadura aun parecía reciente; furiosa por tal falta de cuidado hacia su propia salud, la dragona le dirigió una mirada molesta y sacó de la cajita un frasco de medicamento, con el que humedeció un trapo.

"Debiste haber atendido esto" lo regañó ella, mientras limpiaba la herida. Aranion miró en otra dirección para que ella no lo viera hacer una mueca.

"No pude. Cada vez que… lo intenté esa cosa nos atacaba. Además, cada que empezaba a sanar tuve que… reabrirla al correr" dijo él, interrumpiéndose cada que sentía la punzada de dolor cuando Bellethiel pasaba el trapo.

Ella, por su parte, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para continuar limpiando la herida a pesar del evidente dolor que estaba causando; era necesario. Cuando terminó, tomó unas cuantas vendas y dudó antes de comenzar.

"Voy a cubrir la herida… va a dolerte" le advirtió, sintiéndose mal. Aranion simplemente asintió como si contara con ello.

Bellethiel se sintió admirada al ver que él ni siquiera emitía una queja mientras ella apretaba con firmeza las vendas alrededor de su hombro; la única señal de lo mucho que le dolía era la forma en que fruncía el ceño, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados en concentración. La joven jamás había visto a nadie con tal control.

Al príncipe, para ser honesto, el roce de la mano de Bellethiel le causaba una variedad de sensaciones. Haciendo a un lado el dolor, las manos de la joven eran cálidas y firmes; sus dedos rozaban su piel suavemente, como si en vez de vendarlo deseara acariciarlo… el príncipe nunca había sentido un roce como ése.

Por otro lado, ella también tenía emociones encontradas al respecto. A pesar de que sabía que había una razón –y MUY buena- para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Bellethiel no podía quitarse la sensación de nerviosismo y pena cada vez que pasaba la mano cerca de la piel de Aranion… ni siquiera era consciente de que la forma en que lo tocaba era más una caricia, como si deseara borrar el dolor con su roce, como si con ello pudiera transmitir su alegría de verlo vivo y su pena por su condición.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de vendarlo, levantó la cabeza… y se encontró a centímetros de la de él. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no se movieron; podían sentir la respiración del otro, detectar el aroma, ver hasta lo más profundo de sus ojos. Avergonzados, ambos voltearon a la vez para poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Bellethiel volvió a mirarlo y, sin poder contenerse, rozó con la mano las ojeras del dragón.

"Parece que no te fue muy bien" comentó, pasando los dedos por las marcas. Él suspiró derrotado; había estado tan cerca…

"Honestamente, no. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí como se debe" comentó él. Después de todo, era ridículo intentar mentir cuando su cara hablaba por él. Bellethiel lo evaluó con la mirada, mientras él se concentraba en sus bellos ojos.

"Luces bastante mal… ¿has comido algo?" preguntó ella. Él sonrió con sarcasmo, pensando brevemente en que ella sonaba como su difunta madre.

"Tampoco hubo mucha oportunidad de hacer eso" admitió. Por un instante, su orgullo regresó a tal punto que se sintió avergonzado de reunirse con ella en una condición tan… lamentable, especialmente considerando lo que quería decirle. Pero claro, había algo que debía arreglar antes de eso.

"Me alegra que estés aquí" dijo Bellethiel, con una voz llena de amor, mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de él. Por un instante pensó que se estaba pasando del límite, pero ¿Qué más daba? Él no la detenía. Aranion levantó una mano para sujetar la de ella.

"Me alegra estar aquí también" dijo él. De nuevo, su rostro había quedado bastante cerca del de ella, pero se contuvo de hacer lo que deseaba hacer… en vez de eso, la jaló para abrazarla. Ella respondió de inmediato, dichosa de al menos poder sentirlo cerca de nuevo. Permanecieron así por un buen rato, ninguno deseoso de separarse.

Finalmente, estaba en casa.

_**Mon Dieu! Jajaja! Quien viera a Aranion… si tiene su lado picaron el príncipe, jeje. Pero eso si, es un caballero… no como otros q andan cerca cofcofCerncofcof.**_

_**Ahhh! El amor! Esos dos casi ni se aguantan las ansias de besarse… desventajas de la caballerosidad de Aranion, jaja!**_

_**En fin, q esto comienza a enredarse un poquito… mwajajajaaa! Ya verán.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	11. Ruptura

"Ruptura"

Bellethiel despertó al día siguiente para encontrarse con la figura de Aranion al otro extremo de su habitación, durmiendo profundamente. Como el caballero que era, se había rehusado tajantemente a tomar la cama de ella, por lo que había improvisado un pequeño lecho para dormir, colocando tanta distancia como podía entre él y ella… Bellethiel sonrió al verlo, imaginando que seguramente no muchos dragones (como el Capitán Cern, por ejemplo) se habrían comportado con tal rectitud.

Jamás lo había visto tan cansado… en el instante en que, ignorando sus quejas, el príncipe había colocado la cabeza en la almohada, había caído profundamente dormido. La joven frunció el ceño al verlo, preguntándose que podría haberle ocurrido. Aranion era fuerte, todo el palacio sabía eso, por lo que no era tan sencillo herirlo y mucho menos obligarlo a huir… eso le daba mala espina, como si algo muy malo se acercara.

Recordando el comentario de Aranion sobre el alimento –algo fácil de recordar con solo ver su pálido rostro- Bellethiel se levantó en silencio, cuidando no despertarlo. Sus padres seguramente estarían dormidos… y ni quería imaginar lo que diría su padre si se enteraba de que el príncipe estaba durmiendo en su habitación –por muy noble que él se comportara-, por lo que decidió aprovechar para bajar por un poco de comida para él.

Aranion frunció levemente el ceño cuando despertó, sintiendo el dolor de la herida y del cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Aunque, debía admitir, la atención que Bellethiel había dado a la herida y una buena noche de sueño habían ayudado mucho. Sin abrir los ojos, el joven recorrió con los dedos el vendaje que cubría la quemadura, recordando como se la había hecho… no podía quitarse de la mente la sensación de pánico; ese Grifo debía estar cerca, por lo que la nación de su padre estaba en peligro. Decidió que lo más adecuado sería partir de inmediato y alertarlo… se preguntó si Seleth habría llegado al palacio, y como se encontraría.

Sin embargo, se olvidó un poco de su propósito al oír pasos y, cuando abrió los ojos, al encontrarse con la visión más bella que hubiera visto en años: Bellethiel, de pie frente a él, con una bandeja de comida. Era bastante perceptiva…

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?" preguntó Bellethiel, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita. La joven se sintió aliviada al ver que lucía mucho mejor que anoche. Él sonrió y se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

"Si… gracias. No debiste haberte tomado tantas molestias" dijo Aranion, señalando la bandeja. La sonrisa de la dragona se hizo más amplia, aunque algo avergonzada… era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien que no fueran sus padres.

"No fue ninguna molestia" respondió, arrimando la bandeja hacia él. El príncipe se acercó y observó, divertido, que era demasiada; enarcó una ceja.

"No esperaras que me coma todo eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó con cierta diversión, entre halagado e irritado. No lucía TAN mal, ¿o si? Bellethiel rió por lo bajo.

"Si quieres, por mi no hay problema… la verdad es que la mitad es para mi. Pensé que, ya que estas aquí, podríamos desayunar juntos" dijo ella. Una parte de si misma, sin duda la razonable, la regañaba mentalmente por tal insinuación de cercanía, pero la otra –seguramente la que hacía que su corazón latiera aprisa cuando lo veía- le gritaba a la primera que se callara.

"Me encantaría" respondió Aranion, sonriendo, lo que aumentó el buen humor de Bellethiel; parecía que no era la única a la que le agradaba la idea.

A pesar de que debían ser precavidos para no despertar a nadie, ambos charlaron bastante durante su improvisado desayuno. Aranion, con voz queda y fría, le relató a Bellethiel todo lo que había sucedido en la frontera, incluyendo aquella desafortunada emboscada que le había costado un grupo entero de guerreros. La joven se sintió aterrada y asombrada por lo que oía –no era fácil tomarlo por sorpresa-, pero consiguió mantenerse tan calmada como él. El pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo…

Sin embargo, era bastante el disfrutar su compañía en aquel instante. Bellethiel no pudo menos que admirar el control de Aranion; aunque él mismo había dicho que tenía días sin comer algo significativo, el príncipe comía con tranquilidad, como si nada pasara… la joven sonrió al pensar que quizás era su forma de mantener la dignidad. Una vez que terminaron, Aranion se levantó para marcharse.

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más" sugirió ella, aunque su salud no era la única razón por la que deseaba que se quedara. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Bel, pero no. Por mucho que me agrade la idea, estoy seguro que mi padre debe estar preocupado… Seleth no puede explicarle todo" respondió Aranion. Bellethiel ya había hecho bastante. Ella se levantó y, sin poder evitarlo, le pasó la mano por el hombro herido.

"Debes hacer que un médico revise eso" aconsejó la dragona. Él asintió.

"Lo haré" dijo, y le tomó la mano. "Gracias, Bel. Por todo" añadió. Bellethiel, desprevenida ante el repentino contacto, rió nerviosa.

"De nada" respondió. Aranion de pronto la miró de forma extraña, como si hubiera tomado una decisión respecto a algo que ella no sabía. Parecía incluso algo… ¿nervioso?

"Espero verte pronto… en el palacio" dijo Aranion, con una voz significativa. El príncipe entonces soltó su mano lentamente, acariciándola suavemente, y saltó de la ventana tras una leve sonrisa. Bellethiel ni siquiera bajó la mano, curiosa y confundida

¿Qué tramaba ahora?

El regreso de Aranion al Palacio Real fue festejado como si acabara de ganar una guerra. Ni siquiera los nobles consiguieron ocultar su dicha al descubrir que su príncipe seguía con vida; Aranion recordaba la mirada impactada de su padre, el Rey, que luego lo había abrazado como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier instante.

Lo primero que Aranion había hecho al regresar era reunirse con su Segundo al Mando. Seleth parecía estar mucho mejor, al igual que el guerrero que los acompañaba… incluso, recordó Aranion, Seleth parecía estar de bastante buen humor como para advertirle de la tormenta que lo esperaba en su habitación, con una voz divertida y algo burlona. Después de asegurarse que estaban bien, y de rechazar cualquier tratamiento que involucrara permanecer en cama para su propia herida, el príncipe se dirigió a la habitación de la única persona que parecía furiosa con él: Eruraviel.

Cuando abrió la puerta después de tocar, se encontró con que ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, cepillando su largo cabello con tal fuerza que él temió que se lo arrancara; una acción común en ella cuando estaba muy molesta. El se aclaró la garganta y ella, lanzando el cepillo a la mesa, se levantó y lo miró a la cara como si deseara matarlo ahí mismo… considerando lo que iba a decirle, seguramente lo intentaría.

"Vaya… finalmente te dignas venir a verme, Aranion" dijo ella con sarcasmo. El príncipe frunció el ceño, y la miró con frialdad.

"¿Qué insinúas?" dijo él. Si estaba disgustada por que primero hubiera ido a ver a Seleth –a quien por mucho apreciaba mas- era bastante ridícula. Además, era él quien había regresado, ¿no debía ser ELLA quien fuera a verlo a él?

"Sabes de que hablo. Tu y Bellethiel se han vuelto muy amigos… es decir, incluso dormiste ahí, ¿no es así?" dijo Eruraviel, furiosa. Aranion, pese a su expresión seria, se sintió sorprendido… ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre eso? Ofendido, gruñó.

"¿Has estado espiándome?" le reclamó. Eruraviel se encogió de hombros sin culpa alguna.

"No eres el único aquí con influencias" dijo ella con sequedad.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no enviaste a alguien?" preguntó Aranion, suspicaz. Eruraviel rió con crueldad.

"Según se me dijo, estabas demasiado cómodo ahí. No deseaba interrumpir nada" dijo ella con reproche, y un tono insinuante que ofendió al dragón. Lo que ella estaba implicando era muy ofensivo.

"No uses ese tono conmigo" la amenazó él, con voz fría y autoritaria.

"Yo hablo como quiera. ¡Eres tu quien debería sentirse avergonzado! ¡Soy tu prometida, y tu no pierdes la oportunidad para ir a…!" gritó Eruraviel, y sabiamente omitió el resto de la frase al ver la mirada de Aranion. Éste se le acercó, gruñendo.

"Cállate, Eruraviel. Nunca creí que pensaras tan mal de mi" dijo él con tono envenenado. La calma en su voz lo único que hacía era hacerla más amenazante. Eruraviel se cruzó de brazos.

"No me has dado razón para pensar de otra forma" añadió ella con amargura. Incluso si no lo amaba, aquel incidente era una ofensa, una humillación… si no fuera porque este matrimonio beneficiaba a su familia…

"Ya veo… parece que no somos precisamente adecuados para vivir juntos" comentó Aranion; había llegado justamente a donde quería, y lo mejor era que fue Eruraviel quien lo propició. La dragona lo miró, inmóvil.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, repentinamente tensa.

"No te amo, y tu ni me amas ni confías en mi. Estarás de acuerdo en que un matrimonio bajo esas circunstancias sería un acto de crueldad… Eruraviel, aquí y ahora, rompo mi compromiso contigo. Ya no eres más la Prometida Real, ni una princesa. Como muestra de respeto, tienes un día para marcharte en silencio" dijo Aranion con firmeza. Como esperaba, Eruraviel lo miró como si intentara contener el deseo de atacarlo.

"No puedes hacerme esto. Tu padre…" empezó la dragona con furia contenida, pero él dio la vuelta y se alejó, dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, se detuvo.

"Me temo que ya lo hice… y YO me encargaré de mi padre. Adiós, Lady Eruraviel" dijo él, y cerró la puerta.

Eruraviel tomó el cepillo y lo lanzó contra el espejo, furiosa. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¡Esto lo arruinaba todo! Su familia, su gente… tanta esperanza depositada en ella, y lo había echado a perder. La dragona sintió deseos de matarlos a ambos por humillarla de esta forma.

Por que ella sabía bien frente a quien había perdido realmente.

Frente a Bellethiel.

_**Siii! Se acabo el compromiso! No hay, ya no existeee! Comete esa, Eruraviel! Mwajajajaaa!**_

_**Ejem… perdón. Pues si, Aranion ya no esta dispuesto a soportar un compromiso a la fuerza. Supongo q adivinan lo q pretende hacer el príncipe, no? Jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	12. Dos extremos

"Dos extremos"

El príncipe Aranion no dio ni tres pasos lejos de la habitación cuando se encontró frente a frente con su padre, el Rey Caunid. El dragón suspiró al ver la expresión severa de su padre, imaginándose que tendría que enfrentar una nueva 'tormenta', como burlonamente había expresado Seleth. Aranion miró a su padre a los ojos con decisión, esperando ya el reproche.

"Escuchaste" dijo él; no era una pregunta. El Rey Caunid rió sin humor alguno.

"Todo el palacio escuchó, hijo… ¿Qué pretendes?" preguntó el Rey con tono severo. Aranion se encogió de hombros –lo que no ayudó mucho a su herida-, algo asombrado ante la extraña calma de su padre.

"Pretendo vivir mi vida, padre. Sabes bien que no amo a Eruraviel… últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera me agrada. Esto no iba a funcionar, así que lo resolví antes de que fuera demasiado tarde" explicó Aranion. El Rey lo miró, entre molesto y asombrado: parecía muy decidido.

"¿Comprendes el problema que vas a causar? La familia de Eruraviel es poderosa… puedes incluso estar arriesgando tu trono" le advirtió el Rey. Aranion, que notó el tono de su padre, frunció el ceño. Por mucho que lo respetara, no le agradaba ese tipo de… 'comentarios'.

"¿Es eso una amenaza, padre?" preguntó con aire algo altivo, aunque procurando mantenerlo respetuoso. El Rey enarcó una ceja, pero decidió pasar por alto el cambio en su hijo y se limitó a soltar un suspiro irritado.

"Tal vez. Solo deseo asegurarme de que seas consciente de lo que arriesgas solo por un…" empezó el rey.

"La amo" lo interrumpió Aranion. El Rey no necesitó escuchar el nombre; hacia tiempo que era más que evidente. "Como amaste a mi madre. Y si me veo forzado a elegir entre Bellethiel y mi trono, creo que ya sabes cual sería mi elección" dijo Aranion, con tal confianza y seriedad que el Rey, por un instante, no supo qué responder a eso.

El príncipe lo miró, esperando la natural oleada de ira, o cualquier gesto de desaprobación por parte de su padre. Sin embargo, de todas las reacciones imaginables, esta resultó ser la que él menos esperaba: el Rey Caunid sonrió levemente, y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro con aire afectuoso. Aranion lo miró confundido.

"Jamás pensé que pudieras hablar así… de verdad la amas, ¿cierto?" preguntó el Rey, evidentemente conmovido. Aunque él había arreglado el compromiso con Eruraviel, la verdad era que un amor como el que parecía sentir por Bellethiel era lo que, como padre, deseaba para su único hijo.

"Si, padre" respondió Aranion, serio pero aun bastante confundido. El súbito cambio de actitud de su padre era algo que no entendía; éste rió de nuevo, esta vez con más calidez.

"¿Sabes? Yo también, una vez, estuve dispuesto a dejarlo todo por tu madre… Que así sea; vete… dile lo que sientes. Tienes mi apoyo, tu y ella" dijo el Rey. Aranion permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, mientras su mente asimilaba lo que acababa de oír. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió a su padre con alivio.

"Gracias, padre" agradeció el príncipe. El Rey hizo un gesto para señalar que debía ir y decir a Bellethiel lo que sentía; su hijo le dio un fugaz abrazo y se alejó con rapidez.

El Rey lo miró alejarse, satisfecho. Si, el asunto con Eruraviel era una verdadera pena, pero ya no era su decisión… contrario a la vez anterior, Aranion se había enamorado de alguien más, y él no tenía ningún deseo de arrebatarle tal felicidad. El Rey no recordaba haber visto nunca tal energía en los ojos azules de su hijo, ni lo había visto antes imponerse de esa forma… de verdad la amaba. ¡Al diablo con Eruraviel y su familia! A Caunid, lo único que le importaba era su hijo, y su felicidad era la propia; si Bellethiel Ethelin era esa felicidad, era su misión apoyarla.

Mientras tanto, Bellethiel descendía las escaleras de su casa con más entusiasmo y prisa del que deseaba mostrar. Como todos los días, era hora de marcharse al palacio y cumplir con su misión como emisaria… aun cuando no fuera esa precisamente la razón por la que de pronto sentía tantos deseos de ir. La joven, sonriente, saludó fugazmente a su padre y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de éste la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lord Ethelin, severo. Bellethiel puso los ojos en blanco; comenzaba a hartarse del mal humor de su padre.

"Al Palacio, padre. Como siempre" dijo la joven, confundida ante la pregunta. Su padre frunció el ceño.

"No irás hoy. Tu madre irá en tu lugar" dijo Lord Ethelin con firmeza. Eso confundió aun más a Bellethiel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la joven, aunque considerando el mal humor de su padre, ya tenía una muy buena teoría de la razón. Su padre gruñó sorpresivamente; en general era bastante tranquilo, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

"No quiero que vayas, y punto. Tu madre puede hacerlo por ti" dijo él secamente. Bellethiel se cruzó de brazos, seria; supuso que tendría que mostrarle que no podía impedirle ir a donde deseara.

"No hay problema, lo haré yo. Con o sin mi deber, de todas formas tenía planeado ir así que… mi madre no tiene porque molestarse" aclaró la joven, con expresión fría y calculadora, pero a la vez educada. Su padre captó el mensaje de inmediato: 'quieras o no, voy a ir'.

"¿Estas desobedeciéndome?" gruñó él, molesto. Escuchó que su hija soltaba un suspiro irritado.

"Soy una adulta, padre. Puedo ir a donde yo quiera" dijo Bellethiel, y dio la vuelta para salir. Sin embargo, de nuevo la voz de su padre la detuvo… una voz furiosa.

"Alto ahí" ordenó él, como solo hacía con los sirvientes. Aunque indignada, la joven lo hizo, pero no se dio la vuelta para verlo, sino que le dio la espalda. "Escúchame bien, Bellethiel… nunca, JAMÁS, aceptaré al príncipe Aranion para ti, ¿me has oído?" añadió, expresando la verdadera causa de su ira por primera vez. Bellethiel se irguió, molesta.

"¡Padre, basta! NO puedes…" protestó ella, pero lo oyó levantarse al tiempo que gruñía de nuevo. Su energía, generalmente tranquila, se agitaba con furia.

"¡Claro que puedo! ¿No lo ves? ¿Es que acaso no eres consciente de lo que estas haciendo? ¡Él va a casarse con Lady Eruraviel! Además, no es digno de ti" sentenció Lord Ethelin. Bellethiel apretó los puños, furiosa.

"YO decidiré si es digno o no de mi. ¿Quién lo es, según tu? ¿El Capitán Cern?" preguntó ella con rudeza; aun recordaba lo 'adecuado' que había resultado el elegido de su padre. Como esperaba, su padre se movió, inseguro.

"Es diferente… en comparación. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que predije para ti? ¡Aranion esta destinado a una muerte terrible! ¿Qué no puedes ver lo que pasara si tu…?" dijo Lord Ethelin, pero se detuvo al sentir la tensión en Bellethiel. Para la joven, todo había tomado sentido.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿TÚ lo viste a ÉL como mi esposo? ¡Nunca mencionaste un nombre! ¿Aun así pretendes detenerme?" preguntó ella, furiosa. Ahora comprendía bien porque su padre odiaba al príncipe…

"¿Por qué crees que dejé de llevarte al palacio cuando eras niña? ¡Si sigues adelante con esto, tarde o temprano sufrirás con él!" rugió su padre. Bellethiel no comprendía como alguien tan sabio como él podía ser tan… ingenuo.

"¡Lo amo!" le gritó ella a su vez. "¡Ni siquiera sabes si eso va a pasar o no, o si será este año o dentro de 100! ¡Es ridículo que intentes impedir mi felicidad solo por eso!" dijo Bellethiel.

"¡No puedes amarlo!" gritó Lord Ethelin, frustrado al saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡¿Quién eres tu para decidir eso?" protestó la joven.

"¡Soy tu padre!" gritó Lord Ethelin.

"¡Pero no mi amo!" respondió Bellethiel. Su padre gruñó, furioso.

"¿Acaso estas dispuesta a vivir con él, sabiendo que algún día morirá de la forma en que lo hará?" dijo su padre. Bellethiel sonrió con descaro, pese a que él no podía verla.

"Si, lo estoy, padre. El futuro cambia…" dijo ella sabiamente.

"¡Este no!" aseguró Lord Ethelin.

"¡Solo porque TU te empeñas en creerlo así!" gritó Bellethiel, y luego añadió en un tono más suave. "No puedo vivir en el futuro, padre. Estoy en el presente, y es lo que debo vivir. Todos estamos destinados a morir algún día… francamente, si deseas protegerme de ese dolor, tendrías que aislarme del mundo. Es mi elección, no la tuya" dijo ella. Lord Ethelin soltó de pronto una risa amarga.

"¿Y tu futuro hijo? ¿Te das cuenta de que, de seguir con esto, serás la madre de un Silven? ¿La madre de un dragón de la muerte, un asesino?" preguntó él.

"Mi futuro hijo será como YO le enseñe a ser… será bueno y justo, como su padre" dijo Bellethiel con aire retador. Lord Ethelin se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado.

"¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?" gritó, desesperado. Bellethiel, ignorando eso último, abrió la puerta para salir.

"Te quiero, padre… pero también lo amo a él, y tengo derecho a vivir feliz a su lado. No puedes cambiar eso… no quiero que lo hagas. Si esta 'condenado' como dices, prefiero vivir a su lado por tanto tiempo como sea posible, a vivir una larga vida sola. No me detengas, padre…" dijo Bellethiel, y salió.

_**Jajaja! Quien hubiera dicho q de los dos, Lord Ethelin tomo la idea de romance peor q el Rey… y eso q el papa de Aranion se va a meter en un monton de lios diplomáticos con eso.**_

_**Oh si! Aranion tiene la aprobación de su padre! Yay! Lastima q Bel no pueda decir lo mismo… mugre dragon vidente. Lo bueno de esto? Q se le salió confesar la visión marcaba desde siempre a Aranion como esposo de Bel… si Arthion oyera como lo describió su abuelo, jeje. Pobre.**_

_**Y váyanse preparando, señores y señoras, porque hay una declaración en camino! *guiño* **_


	13. Destino

"Destino"

Mientras caminaba, Bellethiel se dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre las palabras de su padre. Si, era cierto, le había hablado de una 'tragedia' que pesaba sobre el hombre que sería su esposo… y recordó las palabras del propio Aranion, diciéndole que aquel destino estaba escrito con o sin ella, y que era ridículo pasarse el tiempo temiendo a lo que vendría en vez de aprovechar lo que ya estaba ahí. La joven sonrió, recordando esas palabras… lo del Silven, por alguna razón, no la asustaba. Nunca le había dado mucha credibilidad a las historias que se contaban sobre los dragones de la muerte; si el destino no cambiaba, y de verdad ella se convertía en la madre de uno, estaba segura de que sería diferente.

La dragona se encontró con Aranion en uno de los jardines. El príncipe estaba cómodamente sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando al frente con expresión seria. La joven se acercó lentamente, haciendo su presencia evidente en caso de que él deseara algo de privacidad… al ver que él no hacía gesto alguno, Bellethiel se detuvo frente a él.

"Hola, Aranion… ¿Cómo esta tu herida?" preguntó ella con calidez. El príncipe la miró desde arriba y le sonrió, para luego descender con agilidad al suelo.

"Mejor, gracias" respondió él. Bellethiel notó que parecía inusualmente tenso y pensativo, como si algo le molestara. Preguntándose si aquello se debía al dolor de la herida, la joven estiró una mano para rozar suavemente el hombro del dragón.

"Te noto algo raro, ¿paso algo? ¿te duele?" preguntó ella. Aranion negó con la cabeza, suspiró y volvió la vista al frente.

"No. Rompí mi compromiso con Eruraviel" anunció Aranion. Bellethiel lo miró asombrada, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar a eso. Era libre… pero eso no era garantía de nada.

"¿De verdad? Eso es… bueno, supongo" dijo ella, con un tono que sonó más a pregunta. Aranion echó a reír, aun sin mirarla.

"Si. Lo es" admitió él. Bellethiel se sentía cada vez más curiosa; Aranion estaba actuando muy extraño hoy.

"¿Puedo saber la razón?" preguntó ella, intentando no prestar atención a la repentina idea que había surgido en su cabeza. Aranion asintió.

"Porque… amo a alguien más" respondió el príncipe con dulzura. Para Bellethiel, esas palabras fueron un golpe, arrasando sus esperanzas repentinas; sintió como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso no había notado…? ¿Acababa de desafiar a su padre por nada? Conteniendo sus emociones, la joven se preguntó si era este el sufrimiento al que se refería su padre.

"Y… ¿a quien?" preguntó Bellethiel, con voz suave que no pudo disimular su desencanto. Aranion, que notó que ella estaba malinterpretando, tomó su mano y finalmente se decidió a mirarla.

"¿No lo has adivinado ya?" preguntó él con voz sugerente. Bellethiel sintió que se sonrojaba no solo por la vergüenza de haber malinterpretado, sino por lo que significaban sus palabras. El corazón le latía con fuerza, mientras sentía que le temblaban las manos… ¿había entendido bien?

"Tu… tu…" balbució ella, sin poder siquiera completar la frase. Él, para reafirmar, le tomó la otra mano.

"Te amo, Bellethiel. Más de lo que creí que podría hacer. ¿Pero tú? ¿Qué sientes tu?" preguntó Aranion, algo inseguro. La verdad, se había arriesgado mucho con esto, ¿y si ella NO sentía lo mismo? Bellethiel rió.

"No seas tonto. Te amo desde que volví a verte…" murmuró ella, acercándose a él. Ambos estaban tan cerca que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

"Entonces, Bellethiel Ethelin… ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Aranion en un murmullo, con su boca cerca de la de ella. Bellethiel cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de cercanía.

"Si, Aranion… si" susurró ella. Sintió el aliento de él en el rostro cuando rió, nervioso, y abrió los ojos solo un poco, para verlo acercarse; Aranion apretó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Le tomó unos segundos asimilar el hecho de que el príncipe la estaba besando, de que él correspondía a su amor y que la quería lo suficiente para desafiar a los nobles y a su padre para casarse con ella. Bellethiel acarició con las manos el rostro de Aranion, devolviéndole el beso; él, en cambio, le abrazó la cintura sin apartarse.

Ambos se olvidaron de donde estaban, o de que tal ves algún noble podría verlos, concentrándose en el momento en el que ambos finalmente habían aceptado lo que sentían. Bellethiel hundió los dedos en el cabello azul rey de Aranion, mientras éste continuaba abrazándola como si temiera perderla si la soltaba… la dragona no había sentido algo así nunca; la sensación de la energía de Aranion alrededor suyo, su roce gentil pero apasionado, su aroma… el príncipe era más que su amado, era su único… su pareja eterna.

Por otra parte, para Aranion el beso acabó de reafirmar el hecho de que Bellethiel era la única para él. Eruraviel lo había besado antes –y el lo había permitido más por cortesía que por otra cosa-, pero no era en nada similar al beso de Bellethiel; jamás había creído que un beso pudiera sentirse de la forma en que ella lo hacía sentir, rodeado como estaba de su fragancia, sintiendo como ella le pasaba las manos por el rostro. Definitivamente, era la única.

Después de lo que a ambos les pareció muy poco tiempo, se separaron un poco. Aranion, que seguía abrazándola, recargó su cabeza junto a la de ella, mientras que Bellethiel apoyaba la mejilla en el cuello de él. Definitivamente, Eruraviel debía sentirse MUY desafortunada por dejarlo ir tan fácil.

'¿Y los nobles?' preguntó Bellethiel mentalmente, sin desear romper el momento. Sintió que el príncipe se encogía de hombros, y escuchó su voz.

'No tienen opción más que aceptar, ¿Importa?' respondió Aranion, también mentalmente. Bellethiel suspiró, disfrutando la sensación de los brazos del príncipe alrededor suyo.

"No, la verdad no" admitió ella en voz alta. Sintió el cuerpo de Aranion vibrar cuando él echó a reír.

"Bien dicho" aceptó el príncipe. "Tal vez deberíamos…" añadió con desgana, pensando que quizás deberían entrar en el palacio, pues hacía algo de frío. Bellethiel lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Yo estoy muy cómoda donde estoy" bromeó ella. Era raro oírla bromear, pero se sentía tan bien… Aranion volvió a reírse.

"Si… también yo" admitió el dragón.

Finalmente, Aranion Vareen y Bellethiel Ethelin habían encontrado a su elegido.

A las afueras de la ciudad, una enorme criatura miraba desde una distancia segura el Palacio Real, donde sabía estaba su objetivo. El Grifo, tan negro como la noche, sabía bien que esto sería difícil… aquel a quien debía matar primero ya lo había eludido una vez, pese a las sombras de su gente.

El grifo negro retrocedió cuando escuchó el débil aleteo de un dragón. La zona estaba más vigilada de lo normal, clara muestra de que aquel maldito príncipe había adivinado –al menos en parte- su propósito.

"Gahiji" susurró una voz conocida a sus espaldas, y el Grifo negro detectó el inconfundible aroma de su aliado. Aunque no le había sido precisamente útil, aun podía darle un buen uso.

"Mañana… te daré lo que necesites…" dijo Gahiji, el Grifo negro. Escuchó que la otra criatura se movía algo incómoda, tal vez esperaba actuar de inmediato.

"Bien" se limitó a decir la otra figura, y se alejó en silencio. Gahiji volvió a mirar hacia el palacio, preguntándose si aquel príncipe sería realmente tan peligroso como decía su gente.

Quizás, claro, se debía todo a la predicción. Incluso entre ellos, la visión que hiciera pública aquel dragón vidente era algo importante. Un Silven… precisamente lo único que no estaba seguro de derrotar. Pero claro, si ellos invadían, ese futuro ya no existiría, así que, ¿para que preocuparse?

Lo único importante aquí era matar al príncipe, el heredero del trono, de quien se decía que había ya superado el poder de su padre. Si así era, después del príncipe no sería difícil matar a Caunid.

Gruñendo suavemente, el Grifo negro avanzó con lentitud hacia el Palacio Real.

_**Wii! ALGUIEN DESTAPE LA CHAMPAÑAA! Q esos dos finalmente se declaran su amorrrrr! Awwwww!**_

_**Jajaja! Esa Bellethiel: tan obvio q ha sido Aranion y ella todavía duda al ultimo minuto… lo q hace el amor, neh?**_

_**Argh! Pero no todo es rosa aquí, y el miserable Grifo Negro ya planea su avance… créanme, vayan juntando las armas porq lo van a acabar de odiar, jojo!**_

_**Ah si! Y aquí les va el nombre del misero grifo, tomado esta vez del egipcio:**_

_**Gahiji: cazador **_


	14. Sitio

"El sitio"

El anuncio del compromiso se hizo público al día siguiente. Para asombro de Bellethiel, el príncipe Aranion había incluso convencido a su padre, Lord Ethelin, de asistir; aun más increíble, el Rey Caunid había declarado que estaba satisfecho con la elección y que daba su apoyo total tanto a su hijo como a Bellethiel.

Muchos nobles protestaron, claro esta, debido más que nada al poder de la familia de Eruraviel y a su amistad con Lord Remeth –su tío- pero, en general, muchos de ellos terminaron aceptando el compromiso… Bellethiel supuso que la actitud de Aranion al respecto y el hecho de que ella proviniera de una familia tan respetada ayudaban mucho.

Lo único que la joven lamentaba era la expresión furiosa de su padre; le dolía profundamente el hecho de que él aun se negara a aceptar su elección. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil entender? Tanto ella como Aranion estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse con la visión, ¿Por qué él no? Bellethiel, sin embargo, había mantenido una actitud digna y seria frente a su padre, como forma de demostrarle que no cambiaría de idea, y que sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a ello.

Ahora, horas después, Bellethiel se encontraba disfrutando de unos momentos de silencio después de la ruidosa audiencia; la dragona, sentada sobre el fresco pasto, casi sentía pena por el príncipe –él TENÍA que quedarse con los nobles un rato más-. Se preguntó si aquellos dragones se atreverían a decir algo en su ausencia… o si su padre se habría retirado ya. Frustrada al recordar a su padre, Bellethiel suspiró con irritación…

Y se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, como una explosión, y luego un rugido de dolor. La joven levantó el rostro, asustada, y vio una pequeña línea de humo no muy lejos de ella. Preocupada por Aranion, Bellethiel estuvo a punto de correr hacia la zona cuando observó tres figuras acercándose a ella: la dragona vio la familiar figura del Capitán Cern, siendo ayudado por otros dos dragones mientras éste se tambaleaba hacia ella… Bellethiel observó al menos tres golpes marcados en su rostro. Los dos dragones la miraron a ella un instante, y luego prosiguieron su camino.

Segundos después, el príncipe Aranion llegó caminando, con una expresión fría y molesta; el dragón lanzó una mirada de desdén hacia donde estaba Cern, y Bellethiel no necesitó más para atar cabos… era obvio que habían discutido por algo, aunque tomando en cuenta a Cern no era muy difícil deducir sobre 'qué'. La joven entonces vio que Aranion se sentaba a su lado, y frunció el ceño al verlo sobarse el hombro con un gesto de disgusto. Cuando el joven notó la mirada de reproche, suspiró.

"No pude evitarlo. Llevaba horas diciendo cosas bastante desagradables sobre tu persona… y, tomando en cuenta lo que TRATÓ de hacer, consideré necesario recordarle su lugar" dijo él con voz tensa.

"No debiste hacer eso… aun no te has recuperado" lo reprendió ella, aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al imaginarse el rostro –seguramente aterrado- de Cern cuando Aranion decidió 'recordarle su lugar'. La joven empujó levemente al dragón, de modo que éste quedó recostado sobre la hierba, con su cabeza sobre su regazo.

"Y bien… ¿Cómo fue todo?" preguntó ella en tono casual, mientras que rozaba con una mano el hombro herido de él. Aranion suspiró profundo, intentando deshacerse de la rabia que aun sentía contra Cern… aunque debía admitir que la caricia de Bellethiel ayudaba mucho.

"Bien, supongo… tu padre trató de devorarme, y Lord Remeth intentó lanzarme fuego por la espalda pero, aparte de eso, todo bien" dijo él, imitando el tono de ella. Bellethiel, pese a saber que aquello bien podría ser cierto, echó a reír.

"¿Y tu padre?" preguntó ella, aun curiosa por su extraña reacción, mientras con su mano libre jugueteaba con el cabello azul del príncipe. Él sonrió.

"Dice que estará feliz siempre y cuando yo lo esté. Honestamente, me asombra que lo haya tomado tan bien" dijo Aranion. La verdad, aun no comprendía del todo aquel cambio.

"Es muy amable" dijo Bellethiel; la joven no pudo evitar comparar la reacción del Rey y la de su propio padre, totalmente opuestas, ¿Por qué no podía él tomarlo tan bien como el Rey? Aranion, que adivinó lo que pensaba, llamó su atención.

"¿Deseas que hable con tu padre?" preguntó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Ya lo hice yo… creo que necesitará tiempo para aceptarlo. Además, no me gustaría que tratara de devorar de nuevo a mi futuro esposo" añadió ella en tono burlón. El príncipe rió.

"Eso suena bien" dijo él, y levantó la mano para tomar el rostro de ella y acercarla para besarla, inclinándola suavemente sobre él.

Sin embargo, un estruendo –esta vez fuera del palacio- interrumpió su momento. Aranion detectó, con profundo temor, la energía de los leones alados que habían combatido en la frontera. El dragón se incorporó con rapidez, con la mirada al frente… ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado hasta aquí? Bellethiel se levantó también, a su lado, y lo miró tensa. Después de aquel primer estruendo, se escuchaban varios más, como cientos de explosiones, junto con varios rugidos y gritos.

"¿Qué… que es eso?" preguntó, preocupada. A diferencia de él, ella no conocía la energía. Aranion le tomó la mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Son los leones, los que nos atacaron en los Volcanes…" explicó Aranion. La vio abrir los ojos de sorpresa, pero le asombro ver que se mantenía firme y centrada. De nuevo, su fuerza le admiró. Antes de que pudiera decirle más, un guerrero se acercó corriendo.

"¡Alteza! ¡Los leones intentan entrar en la ciudad!" gritó el dragón, y corrió de regreso a su posición. El príncipe estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando sintió la mano de Bellethiel en la suya, y giró para verla.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó la dragona con decisión. Por un instante, Aranion no pudo responder: los ojos de Bellethiel no mostraban miedo, ni siquiera lágrimas… sino que brillaban con fiereza y fuerza. Estaba dispuesta a luchar. El joven la sujetó suavemente de los hombros.

"Vuelve a tu casa. Si te es posible, rechaza cualquier ataque; si ves que es demasiado, trae a tu familia aquí" dijo él, serio. Bellethiel asintió, y le rozó el rostro con una mano.

"Ten cuidado" pidió ella. Fue hasta ese momento que Aranion notó la tristeza en su mirada.

"También tu" respondió él. Con una última mirada, el príncipe se separó de ella y se transformó, para luego alejarse volando. Bellethiel, tras un suspiró tenso, hizo lo mismo.

El gran dragón azul grisáceo volaba sobre su ciudad, intentando repeler el ataque de cientos de leones alados que caían con fuerza sobre su gente. El Rey Caunid rugió y se lanzó en picada contra ellos, destrozando a varios con sus garras y cuernos. El dragón tomó aire y lanzó un chorro de fuego, destruyendo a otros más; sin embargo, más y más leones surgían de entre los árboles y las casas de la Capital, como si fueran una fuente inagotable. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Debajo, y aun oculto, el Grifo negro sonrió al ver la evidente desesperación del Rey dragón; Gahiji volteó para ver el portal que él mismo había creado, y por donde surgían más de sus sirvientes para reemplazar a aquellos que caían. Eran demasiados, los dragones no podrían detenerlos por mucho tiempo. Su victoria estaba cerca…

Gahiji asintió suavemente, y un grupo se alejó volando en dirección contraria, para sitiar el otro extremo de la ciudad. El Grifo negro miró hacia arriba, y vio que el Rey dragón se disponía a lanzar otro chorro de fuego contra sus leones; extendió sus grandes alas emplumadas, negras como la noche, y se elevó en el cielo con un rugido triunfal.

Caunid solo alcanzó a girar la cabeza para ver al enorme grifo negro volar hacia él. Su hijo tenía razón, la había tenido todo el tiempo… al igual que la visión: ahí estaban las 'plumas negras'. El dragón se lanzó contra el grifo con las garras extendidas, y el enemigo se limitó a abrir el pico… varios leones brillantes estaban cerca de él… Caunid vio un destello de luz, y sintió el impacto de una explosión que lo lanzó hacia el suelo, cayendo con fuerza sobre un edificio, inconsciente.

El grifo soltó una risa cruel y ruidosa.

"Ah, rey dragón… te confías demasiado" dijo él, con una voz seca. Sin perder tiempo, el grifo plegó las alas y descendió en picada, con sus garras listas para dar el golpe fatal. "¡Aquí termina todo, dragón! ¡Tu reino es mío!" gritó el grifo… y sintió un golpe en el costado, seguido por una punzada de dolor cuando unas afiladas garras se hundieron en su piel.

Aranion rugió, furioso, y pateó al grifo para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Después, el dragón azul lanzó un chorro de fuego en su dirección… pero el grifo era rápido, y logró volar antes de recibir el impacto directo. En segundos, Gahiji y Aranion quedaron frente a frente, volando sobre la ciudad.

"Debí sospechar que me estorbarías, príncipe" se quejó Gahiji. "Pero no importa… de todas formas, es a ti a quien buscaba" añadió. Aranion ni siquiera se dignó responderle. El dragón y el grifo rugieron al mismo tiempo, y se atacaron.

Bellethiel aterrizó frente a su casa, sin abandonar su forma real de dragona; podía escuchar a sus padres dentro, debatiendo si luchar o refugiarse… y, cuando estaba a punto de llamarlos, escuchó pasos detrás de ella. La dragona dio la vuelta con brusquedad, lista para atacar, pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

"Hola, Bellethiel" dijo una dragona color marrón, rodeada de forma protectora por al menos 10 extraños leones, enormes y con alas, que parecían obedecerla. La dragona negra no necesitó saber más.

"Tu…" rugió ella con desprecio. Ahora entendía porque sus enemigos habían logrado entrar en la ciudad con tal facilidad.

Eruraviel los había traicionado.

_**Sip, hubo alguien q le atino a esta parte (ya saben quien fue). Arghh! Eruraviel es una traidora hija de… ejem… bueno, ya saben.**_

_**Ja! Y Aranion al menos le dio una paliza a Cern por lo q intento con Bellethiel… se la merecía el desgraciadooo!**_

_**Ahora si, viene lo feo. El grifo Gahiji entro en la ciudad y esta a punto de enfrentarse a Aranion… q pasara? Lo sabran pronto… mwajajajaaa!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	15. Traidora

"Traidora"

"Tu…" gruñó Bellethiel, furiosa. No podía ser, ¿o si? Eruraviel, divertida por su reacción, rió.

"¿Tan difícil es de creer? Me halagas… eso significa que hice bien mi papel" dijo la dragona marrón, dando un paso hacia la negra. Sus leones permanecieron en guardia. Bellethiel se sintió indignada.

"¡Eras una princesa, la futura REINA! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?" le rugió la dragona negra, asqueada ante la traición. La sonrisa de Eruraviel desapareció de pronto.

"¡Tu lo echaste todo a perder! No seas tonta… ¿Por qué crees que me empeñaba tanto en conservarlo?" dijo Eruraviel con burla. Bellethiel rugió de nuevo, y se colocó en posición para atacar.

"Nos engañaste a todos, todo el tiempo" dijo la dragona negra con reproche, y luego hizo un gesto de desdén hacia la otra. "Me das asco… eres una vergüenza para tu raza. ¡Ni siquiera mereces llamarte dragón cuando te alías con nuestros enemigos mortales!" le gritó la joven. Eruraviel, furiosa, rugió para luego saltar sobre Bellethiel, que esquivó sus garras.

"¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! ¿Tu que sabes?" dijo Eruraviel. Las dos dragonas comenzaron a rodearse, con la mirada fija en la de su oponente. Bellethiel soltó una leve llamarada, molesta.

"Nada justifica esto" sentenció. Eruraviel agitó la cola, furiosa, y destruyó un árbol cercano.

"¡Cállate! ¡Esto fue tu culpa! ¡Sin ti, Aranion se habría casado conmigo y nada de esto habría pasado! El Grifo amenazó a mi familia, y me dijo que los mataría a todos si no lo ayudaba… si yo fuera Reina, habría podido darle el poder, y darle al príncipe… y él, a cambio, perdonaría a mi familia" dijo Eruraviel. Bellethiel gruñó, impaciente.

"Entonces además de traidora eres tonta. ¿De verdad crees que te habría perdonado, que cumpliría su parte del trato? Los grifos nos odian, para ellos no somos más que alimento, el enemigo…" dijo Bellethiel. La dragona marrón rugió con ira.

"¡Dije que te callaras! ¡Yo haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia! ¡Lo que sea!" gritó Eruraviel. Aun cuando a Bellethiel eso le pareció admirable, había un aspecto que no podía ignorar.

"¡Eres egoísta! ¡Estas dispuesta a causar una guerra, a ser la culpable de la muerte de cientos, solo para conservar la tuya!" gritó ella.

"¡Claro, debí saberlo! Tu, la todo-poderosa y sabia Bellethiel, seguramente habría dejado morir a su familia para proteger el reino… ¡no seas hipócrita! ¡Habrías hecho lo mismo!" le dijo Eruraviel. Bellethiel suspiró.

"No… a diferencia tuya, yo no habría podido vivir con eso. Además, yo no sería tan crédula como para confiar en un grifo. ¡Yo habría preferido morir a causar esto!" gritó Bellethiel. La otra dragona sonrió con burla, y tensó los músculos.

"Y así será" sentenció Eruraviel, y se lanzó contra ella.

Ambas dragonas iniciaron el combate; aun cuando Eruraviel era más alta que Bellethiel, la dragona negra era mucho más ágil y entrenada… gracias a que su padre le había permitido aprender a luchar. Eruraviel extendió las garras hacia los hombros de Bellethiel; ésta extendió las alas y aleteó una vez, consiguiendo golpear a la dragona marrón en la cabeza.

Eruraviel rugió de dolor, desorientada, y sus garras se hundieron en el suelo. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, Bellethiel no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas… y luego, a gran velocidad, se acercó y mordió el cuello de Eruraviel, mientras sus garras se hundían en las patas de su oponente; la dragona negra apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas, ignorando los movimientos frenéticos de Eruraviel para escapar.

Pero la dragona marrón aun no estaba del todo sometida. Con esfuerzo, levantó sus garras, cargadas de energía, y las clavó en los hombros de Bellethiel, que inconscientemente rugió de dolor, con lo que soltó su cuello. Eruraviel estiró la cabeza y golpeó el cuello de la dragona negra con sus cuernos, cortándole momentáneamente el aire; la dragona aprovechó el momento para retroceder.

"¡Mátenla!" ordenó, y los leones se lanzaron contra Bellethiel, que aun trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Los 10 leones saltaron contra ella… Bellethiel esquivó a los primeros 5, consciente de que eran demasiados y de que Eruraviel aprovecharía su distracción con ellos. Debía eliminar esa distracción. La dragona corrió hacia el primer grupo de leones y se paró frente a ellos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza… los leones alados se detuvieron en seco, dóciles.

"Maten a los otros leones. Ahora" ordenó Bellethiel con voz profunda. Para furia de Eruraviel, los 5 leones alados dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a atacar a sus compañeros, que obviamente tuvieron que responder; Eruraviel maldijo su descuido… había olvidado el don de Bellethiel. Un error fatal. La dragona negra la miró.

"Parece que volvemos a ser solo tu y yo" dijo ella, seria. Eruraviel se preparó.

"Vas a arrepentirte de esto" la amenazó, aunque no sonó tan segura como deseaba.

Los ojos de la dragona marrón brillaron, y Bellethiel sintió un leve temblor en la tierra; Eruraviel hizo un gesto extraño, como si se dispusiera a lanzar fuego. Para asombro de Bellethiel, cientos de enormes rocas surgieron de la tierra, apareciendo sucesivamente y formando una línea que avanzaba directamente hacia ella. La dragona rugió y saltó en otra dirección, pero las rocas la siguieron y alcanzaron a golpearla antes de que pudiera alzar el vuelo.

Bellethiel vio entonces que Eruraviel, demasiado concentrada en dirigir la línea, no prestaba atención a su propia defensa; la dragona negra entonces lanzó un chorro de fuego contra la marrón, y la explosión causada nubló su visión; lo único que pudo oír fue el rugido de dolor de Eruraviel. Decidida, Bellethiel se lanzó en picada… y, de entre el humo, Eruraviel salió volando para encontrarla.

Eruraviel lanzó un chorro de fuego, que Bellethiel consiguió evadir. Para ella, era obvio que Eruraviel no había recibido entrenamiento alguno de combate… aprovechando la ceguera causada por el fuego, la dragona se acercó y dio la vuelta, golpeando a su oponente con la cola; cuando la dragona rugió, Bellethiel se acercó más y la sujetó de nuevo del cuello, para luego empujarla con fuerza hacia el suelo.

La dragona marrón cayó con fuerza, mientras la sangre manaba de sus heridas. Bellethiel, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, no la dejó levantarse. La dragona soltó un fuerte chorro de fuego contra ella, que aun estaba en el suelo… vio como su ataque le quemaba las alas y la espalda, pero no se detuvo, ignorando los gritos de Eruraviel. Después de un instante, Bellethiel detuvo el flujo y descendió frente a ella; la dragona apenas podía moverse.

"Maldita seas…" dijo Eruraviel con voz dolorida y forzada. La dragona, en un último movimiento, rugió llamando a sus leones, pero ninguno se acercó.

El humo finalmente se disipó, y Eruraviel vio con terror que había cinco leones muertos, junto con otros cinco que miraban a Bellethiel como si esperaran órdenes; sus leones dominados habían vencido, pero… ¿Por qué? Eran iguales, ¿no? ¿Por qué los de ella habían resultado más poderosos?

"Es inútil. Esos son míos ahora… ríndete" dijo Bellethiel. La joven notaba el asombro de su oponente; seguramente se preguntaba qué había pasado. Decidió que, al menos, debería saberlo.

"Tus leones no son como los míos. Cuando yo domino a alguien, mis deseos y órdenes se transmiten… tus leones, en consecuencia, no tenían tantos deseos de ganar como los míos. Como ves, yo también protejo a mi familia… pero no a costa de los demás" dijo Bellethiel. Eruraviel, intentando contener el pánico, agachó la cabeza.

"Él… va a matarlos…" se quejó Eruraviel con voz temblorosa. La joven supuso que se refería a su familia.

"No… Aranion lo matará primero" aseguró Bellethiel. La dragona marrón alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

"Gahiji es… muy poderoso… el príncipe morirá" dijo ella con frialdad. Bellethiel gruñó al oírla.

"No, no será así" afirmó ella con seguridad. Eruraviel la miró, curiosa; la dragona negra la miró a los ojos, y la otra dragona se relajó totalmente pese a que intentaba resistirse. "Transfórmate" ordenó Bellethiel. Ella misma se transformó mientras Eruraviel, obediente, volvía a su forma humana.

"Vigílenla. No le permitan huir" ordenó Bellethiel, ya como humana, a los leones. Éstos se acercaron y rodearon a Eruraviel, que observó como Bellethiel acariciaba levemente a uno de ellos… no los veía como armas… tal vez fuera por eso que luchaban por ella con mayor ahínco.

"¿Cómo sabes que ganará? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" preguntó. Bellethiel rió suavemente.

"Porque creo en él" respondió Bellethiel, y miró al cielo, donde Aranion y Gahiji seguían luchando.

_**Pelea de gat—digo, dragonaaaas! Jeje.**_

_**Sip, como dije antes hubo alguien q le atino a quien era el traidor y porq… soy muy obvia. Al menos, Eruraviel será princesa y todo, pero no es rival para Bel. Aceptemoslo, moríamos x ver q alguien le diera una paliza! **_

_**Seguimos con el combate… el siguiente será el definitivo, asi q vayan preparando las armaaas! (y los pañuelos, jojo!)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	16. Plumas negras

"Plumas negras"

El Grifo negro, Gahiji, lanzó un golpe con sus garras hacia el pecho de Aranion. El dragón azul lo esquivó en el aire, aun distraído ante lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su propio enemigo: Eruraviel. Eruraviel era una traidora… el solo pensar que había estado cerca de casarse con ella le provocaba furia. Gahiji, que notaba su molestia, se divertía recordándoselo cada segundo.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿La verdad duele? Vamos, yo esperaba un combate mejor" se burló el grifo, y se lanzó contra Aranion. Éste, furioso, decidió enfrentarlo.

"Cierra la boca" rugió el dragón, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe contra Gahiji, que éste esquivó por muy poco.

"No importa, en realidad. Mi objetivo eres tu, y no voy a marcharme hasta tener tu cabeza… y, claro, la de tu novia" añadió Gahiji. Aquello hizo que Aranion se detuviera momentáneamente.

"¿Qué has dicho?" gruñó Aranion, sintiendo como si el grifo le hubiera atravesado el pecho. Gahiji rió.

"Una dragona vengativa es peligrosa" se limitó a decir. Aranion abrió los ojos de asombro al comprender: Eruraviel seguramente deseaba vengarse; sin embargo, él sabía que Bellethiel era fuerte, e inteligente… confiaba en ella.

"Razón de más para acabar contigo" dijo el dragón azul, y lanzó un rugido al aire para luego volar a toda velocidad contra Gahiji.

El Grifo negro hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, él sabía que había enfurecido al dragón, por lo que era tiempo de dejar de jugar; Gahiji entonces tomó aire… y lanzó una ráfaga de electricidad que avanzó velozmente contra Aranion. Éste, asombrado, reconoció el destello que había matado a sus hombres… furioso, rugió y dio una vuelta para esquivarlo. Gahiji giró casi al mismo tiempo y lazó otra descarga; Aranion batió las alas para evadirla y luego, antes de que el Grifo retomara su ataque, fue él quien contestó el golpe.

Aranion hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó con fuerza una esfera azul contra el Grifo negro. Agua. Gahiji, aun algo distraído, a duras penas consiguió evitar el golpe, y se lanzó furioso contra Aranion. Gahiji entonces lanzó esferas similares, estas hechas de electricidad, contra el dragón, que contraatacó con sus esferas de agua. Ambos se movían a gran velocidad, esquivando las explosiones de sus poderes al chocar y las descargas de su fuerza. El grifo negro era rápido, pero no parecía planear mucho su estrategia…

Aranion se elevó en el aire, dispuesto a aprovechar eso. Gahiji lo vio y lanzó una descarga eléctrica, a lo que Aranion respondió con un chorro de fuego; ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, causando una explosión de luz… la electricidad se impuso al fuego, y Gahiji vio su poder atravesando el del dragón… pero, para su asombro, Aranion ya no estaba frente a él. EL grifo rugió de dolor al sentir una repentina punzada en un costado, para luego ver la enorme cabeza azul del dragón salir de la nada para clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Aranion mordió el cuello de Gahiji con fuerza, y luego lo sujetó con fuerza con las patas, clavando sus garras. El grifo rugió y trató de moverse, mientras Aranion intentaba hacer fuerza para romperle el cuello. Gahiji entonces movió la cola, y consiguió enredarla alrededor del cuello de Aranion, apretando con fuerza. El dragón sintió de inmediato la falta de aire, pero no lo soltó; por el contrario, hizo fuerza con las alas y agitó su cola para clavar sus afiladas púas en el cuerpo del Grifo negro, que en respuesta agitó las alas y golpeó al dragón con ellas.

Ambos caían en picada, pues ya ninguno mantenía el vuelo, pero ni el dragón ni el grifo se rendían. Aranion rugió e intentó una vez más romper el cuello de Gahiji, mientras éste le rasgaba el rostro y el cuello –lo único que podía alcanzar- con sus garras. El dragón azul entonces invocó el agua, al mismo tiempo que el pico de Gahiji era rodeado por pequeños rayos.

El grifo fue más rápido. Antes de que Aranion pudiera arrojar una esfera, Gahiji lanzó una fuerte descarga. Aranion rugió de dolor al sentirla recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir como se paralizaba dolorosamente con cada descarga… era como si Gahiji la transmitiera no solo desde el pico, sino desde todo su cuerpo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el Grifo negro clavó sus garras en el rostro de Aranion, para luego jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas; el dragón, paralizado, no pudo evitarlo… Gahiji entonces, al verse libre, pateó con ambas patas a Aranion, con tal fuerza que éste cayó al suelo con un estruendo. El Grifo negro entonces batió las alas con fuerza para retomar el vuelo.

El dragón azul se incorporó con rapidez, y miró hacia el cielo… las garras de Gahiji habían dejado tres surcos desde su mejilla hasta su frente, por lo que la sangre le impedía ver bien. Rugiendo de furia, Aranion se elevó de nuevo hacia Gahiji, y abrió el hocico al tiempo que el grifo lanzaba otra descarga. Del hocico del dragón surgió una extraña mezcla: un fuerte chorro de agua y fuego que se entremezclaban mientras avanzaban a gran velocidad.

Ambos poderes chocaron en el aire pero, esta vez, la energía en conjunto de fuego y agua impidió el paso de la electricidad. El grifo gruñó y aumentó la fuerza de la descarga, y Aranion sintió que el torrente lo empujaba hacia atrás. Dio un aletazo para recuperar su posición y aumentó el flujo también. Su cuerpo entero brillaba de azul y rojo; Aranion entonces rugió de nuevo, y el agua y el fuego se separaron para asombro de Gahiji… antes de que su descarga llegara al dragón, el agua llegó por la izquierda y el fuego por la derecha del grifo, ambos impactándose en su cuerpo con fuerza.

Aranion oyó a Gahiji rugir cuando su energía impactó. Sin perder tiempo, el dragón voló en dirección al grifo, que aun no se recobraba. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Aranion escuchó un sonido extraño, como si Gahiji hubiera silbado… y sintió que algo le caía encima y le mordía las alas con fiereza. El dragón rugió y giró para ver a dos leones alados sobre su espalda, mordiéndole las alas y torciéndolas como si quisieran arrancarlas. Aranion rugió de dolor, y perdió de vista a Gahiji.

"¡Cobarde!" gritó el dragón, mientras sentía como uno de los leones estaba cerca de romperle un ala. Incapaz de sostenerse, Aranion comenzó a caer… y vio al grifo volar en su dirección, riendo.

"¡Todo cuenta en la guerra, príncipe!" gritó Gahiji, y sus ojos brillaron.

El Grifo negro lanzó una descarga, pero no hacia Aranion… sino hacia los leones, que brillaban de pronto con intensidad. El dragón intentó alejarlos, pero era demasiado tarde; Aranion rugió de agonía cuando Gahiji usó a sus propios leones como arma, causando una fuerte explosión.

Mientras caía, Aranion notó que varios leones brillaban también, en el suelo y en los muros de la Ciudad. Debía hacer algo antes de que… vio a Gahiji invocar de nuevo sus descargas, y rugió. El dragón azul lanzó una gran bola de fuego y agua hacia el suelo; cuando el ataque chocó contra la tierra, hubo una gran explosión… que Aranion aprovechó para extender las alas. El viento causado por el impacto ayudó al dragón a elevarse a gran velocidad; Aranion entonces echó a volar contra Gahiji, que ya tenía la cabeza hacia el cielo, listo para atacar.

El Grifo negro no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe. Aranion lanzó un chorro de agua y fuego contra él, y sin perder tiempo lo atacó con sus garras. Gahiji rugió al sentir el impacto directo, y se sintió furioso. El rayo que había alcanzado a lanzar se desvió por completo, y cayó en un área en la que ya no había leones alados… había perdido una oportunidad única. Furioso, el grifo golpeó a Aranion con sus garras, hiriéndole el pecho al tiempo que lo alejaba con una patada. El dragón azul se recuperó de inmediato.

"¡NO volverás a interferir!" gritó Gahiji, y se lanzó contra él… y apenas consiguió esquivar un ataque de agua del dragón. Sin embargo, Aranion aprovechó aquella distracción para dar una orden a sus dragones en tierra. Gahiji observó con pavor y furia como los dragones atacaban a los leones que en esos momentos brillaban.

"Y tu no volverás a usar ese ataque de nuevo" sentenció Aranion. Con un nuevo rugido, el dragón echó a volar contra el Grifo negro.

Desde el suelo, varios dragones observaban el combate con asombro y temor. Incluso para ellos, Gahiji y su príncipe se movían a gran velocidad, mordiéndose e hiriéndose con sus garras; en varias ocasiones, lo único visible eran los destellos de rayos o de fuego y agua que se lanzaban ambos combatientes, mientras se escuchaban los rugidos de furia y dolor, de triunfo y fracaso, cada vez que se atacaban.

Aranion lanzó de nuevo un chorro de elementos mezclados, solo que esta vez no eran solo dos. Gahiji contraatacó con cientos de esferas eléctricas, pero el dragón rugió y su ataque se dividió en al menos 5 torrentes de agua y fuego, que se movieron en todas direcciones contra el grifo. Éste evadió los primeros, pero ya no pudo hacer lo mismo con los demás, que lo golpearon directamente en las alas y el cuerpo. El impacto creó una nube de humo que, por un instante, cegó a Aranion… y ese fue el error.

Gahiji abrió el pico y lanzó un gran rayo contra Aranion. Éste solo pudo ver el destello y, aunque trató de esquivarlo, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para lanzarlo contra el suelo. El dragón rugió de dolor cuando chocó contra una de las murallas de la ciudad, para luego caer de pie. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que Gahiji reía, y creyó notar un brillo extraño en los ojos del grifo y sobre la muralla. Para su asombro, una extraña energía negra se interpuso frente al grifo, impidiéndole verlo bien.

"¡Esto se acabo!" gritó Gahiji, y lanzó su rayo contra los leones que, sobre la muralla, brillaban expectantes. Aranion solo alcanzó a verlos antes de que el rayo los tocara, y luego una gran explosión destrozó una parte de la muralla.

_**Misero Gahiji, cada dia q pasa lo odio mas!**_

_**Y si, yo se q a estas alturas ya deben preguntarse q DEMONIOS es esa energía negra q siempre parece proteger al Grifo… bueeeeno… eso se explica en otra historia, q espero en algun momento publicar tmb.**_

_**Como sea, esto se pone feoooo! Si, Aranion ES mas fuerte que su padre y si, Gahiji en cierta forma quiere matarlo primero… porque sabe q si lo deja vivir después lidiara con un Silven cofcofArthioncofcof. En resumen: esto se va a poner mas feo!**_


	17. Muerte

"Muerte"

Aranion tosió sangre cuando finalmente el humo se disipó. El dragón apenas podía moverse, pero al menos había conseguido cubrirse con las alas para evitar un golpe fatal. El príncipe miró a ambos lados, furioso ante lo que veía: la explosión había destruido la muralla por completo, dejando un hoyo tan grande que fácilmente podrían pasar todos los leones de Gahiji. Varios fragmentos de escombro estaban esparcidos por el área, junto con varios árboles caídos.

Sin embargo, cuando Aranion intentó levantarse fue cuando notó la magnitud del daño. Con un rugido de agonía, el dragón cayó de nuevo al suelo, y miró con rabia un enorme pedazo de la muralla, que había caído sobre parte de su cintura y sus patas. Aunque como dragón tuviera la fuerza para levantarlo, era obvio por el dolor que sentía que, al menos, la explosión y el impacto le habían roto algo… aunque no supo definir qué exactamente. Aranion se movió pese al dolor, intentando por todos los medios liberarse, pero no le fue posible hacerlo. El dragón azul volteó furioso cuando sintió a Gahiji aterrizar enfrente de él; el grifo sonreía.

"Yo también tengo mis aliados, príncipe dragón" dijo el grifo con burla. Aranion estiró el cuello para morder una de sus patas. Gahiji rugió y le golpeó el rostro, para luego elevarse un par de metros en el aire. "¡Veo que aun no aprendes respeto!" rugió Gahiji, furioso, y lanzó una descarga.

Aranion contestó con un chorro de fuego, tan fuerte que el Grifo negro retrocedió en el aire ante su fuerza. Gahiji interrumpió la descarga, molesto, y esquivó a duras penas el ataque del dragón. El grifo se lanzó contra Aranion, cayendo con fuerza sobre la espalda del dragón, y luego mordió su cuello con ira; el príncipe rugió de dolor al sentir al grifo jalarlo, como si tratara de arrancarle la cabeza… intentó golpearlo con las alas, pero Gahiji había clavado sus garras en ellas y no podía moverlas con libertad. Por primera vez, sintió la muerte de cerca, y pensó en Bellethiel…

Y luego sintió que algo golpeaba a Gahiji, con tal fuerza que el animal cayó varios metros, y escuchó un rugido familiar. Como lo esperaba, un gran dragón plateado saltó sobre el grifo con furia, mordiéndole las alas mientras Gahiji intentaba incorporarse. Seleth.

'¿Qué rayos haces?' preguntó Aranion mentalmente, furioso. Por mucho que agradeciera la presencia de su Segundo al Mando –y su oportuna aparición- Seleth aun estaba herido… y Aranion era consciente de que no era rival para Gahiji.

'¡Salvando tu pellejo! ¡Así que no me distraigas! ¡En vez de protestar, ayúdame!' respondió Seleth, mientras Gahiji comenzaba a obtener ventaja: ahora era el Grifo quien tenía a Seleth en el suelo, pese a los incesantes ataques de hielo del dragón. Aranion levantó la cabeza y lanzó un chorro mezclado contra el grifo… que de nuevo fue lanzado varios metros atrás. Seleth aprovechó para acercarse al príncipe.

"¡Rápido, antes de que regrese!" lo apresuró el Segundo al Mando. Aranion entonces se apoyó con fuerza en el suelo y empujó el escombro que lo aprisionaba, ignorando la agonía cuando apoyó las patas traseras. Seleth lo ayudaba jalando el escombro hacia un lado con las garras. Entre los dos, consiguieron finalmente apartar el fragmento de muralla, y ambos soltaron un suspiro dolorido.

"Maldito grifo" gruñó Aranion, intentando mantenerse de pie. Seleth iba a responder cuando se escuchó un estruendo, y Gahiji salió volando de entre los árboles hacia el cielo, completamente cubierto de electricidad. "¡Vete, Seleth!" ordenó el príncipe, y echó a volar contra el grifo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de él, aquella extraña energía negra volvió a cubrir al Grifo. Aranion lanzó un chorro de fuego, pero no dio en el blanco. Seleth, que se alejaba siguiendo las órdenes del dragón azul, dio la vuelta al oír la risa de Gahiji: a diferencia de Aranion, Seleth era capaz de ver al grifo, pues la energía negra solo cubría el frente… y vio con terror que Gahiji se disponía a lanzarse contra Aranion, cargado de electricidad. Lo mataría. Con un rugido, Seleth dio la vuelta y voló a toda velocidad hacia Aranion; quizás no podría alcanzar a desviar a Gahiji, pero…

Por su parte, Aranion retrocedió un poco al ver a Gahiji salir de entre la energía negra, rugiendo con furia y con el cuerpo y las plumas brillando con intensidad. El dragón lanzó un chorro de fuego, pero Gahiji lo esquivó a gran velocidad, zigzagueando en el aire, y siguió su camino; Aranion estaba demasiado herido para moverse con tal rapidez… y un destello plateado apreció frente a él, interponiéndose para recibir el ataque del Grifo negro directamente. El impacto fue tal que los tres cayeron al suelo. Para Aranion, fue como en cámara lenta: pudo escuchar un rugido de asombro, y otro de dolor; escuchó la corriente eléctrica atravesar algo, y las garras del grifo hundiéndose en alguien… y luego su propio rugido de dolor.

Gahiji cayó a una buena distancia de Aranion y Seleth. El príncipe se levantó con dificultad, sin desear ver lo que sabia bien que vería. Su Segundo al Mando estaba frente a él, tirado en el suelo, mientras la sangre manaba de su hocico y de una enorme herida en el pecho, que parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aranion se acercó a Seleth con desesperación.

"¿Seleth? ¡Seleth!" gritó el dragón, sin desear siquiera mover al otro. Seleth alzó la cabeza con dificultad, mientras Aranion intentaba contener con esfuerzo el deseo de gritar. "¿Por qué, Seleth?" preguntó el príncipe con voz dolida. Su Segundo al Mando le sonrió.

"Porque… lo prefiero así…" dijo Seleth con esfuerzo. Aranion cerró los ojos. "No te… sientas mal por esto… me alegra… que seas tu quien… viva…" continuó el dragón. El príncipe agachó la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Pero Seleth… no debías hacer esto. No debías" murmuró Aranion, sintiendo la impotencia ante su situación.

"Fue un honor… servirte… Aranion" murmuró Seleth. Aranion, en un gesto de cariño sincero, agachó la cabeza y acarició con ella la de su Segundo al Mando, su amigo y su confidente. Seleth ronroneó una sola vez… y luego dejó caer la cabeza.

El príncipe Aranion alzó la cabeza y soltó un rugido tan fuerte y desgarrador que hizo eco en todo el bosque. El dragón sentía un dolor como ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes; mucho mayor que las heridas, mucho mayor que los huesos rotos… su alma se había roto; Seleth había sido su amigo durante casi un siglo, y ahora… por su culpa, por salvarlo a él, estaba muerto. Aranion sintió que no se merecía un sacrificio como ese; el dragón lanzó un coletazo hacia un árbol partiéndolo en dos… y vio que Gahiji se incorporaba. Aranion sintió furia, rabia… el Grifo negro moriría por esto.

"¡MALDITA BESTIA!" rugió Aranion, y se lanzó contra Gahiji.

El Grifo sintió temor al ver al dragón: sus escamas estaban manchadas de sangre, sus alas casi destrozadas… y sin embargo, el fuego en sus ojos hizo que el grifo se sintiera cerca de la muerte por primera vez. Asustado, Gahiji alzó el vuelo, esquivando por poco una garra cargada de energía que chocó contra el suelo, destrozando la zona donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza. Aranion lo miró furioso, con sus ojos brillando de rojo.

Gahiji entonces invocó de nuevo su poder, y la electricidad lo rodeó por completo. Aranion rugió y se lanzó contra Gahiji, sin siquiera razonar lo que hacía… y el Grifo negro vio entonces como la energía de fuego y agua de Aranion lo rodeaba; el dragón cegado por la furia y el dolor, estaba invocando una técnica que nunca antes había podido usar. Aranion dio una voltereta en el aire, y de pronto estaba rodeado por ambos elementos.

Lo único que Gahiji pudo ver fue una bola de rojo y azul, antes de ser golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. El grifo rugió de dolor y dio la vuelta, solo para percatarse de que Aranion volvía a lanzarse contra él. Asustado, Gahiji respondió imitándolo. Ambos chocaron en el aire con una explosión, y luego el grifo fue impulsado hacia atrás mientras el dragón continuaba avanzando… dos ráfagas de fuego y agua salieron contra el grifo, que las detuvo con sus rayos; Aranion aumentó la fuerza del flujo y el fuego y agua superaron a los rayos, para impactarse contra el grifo; Gahiji rugió de nuevo al sentir que el ataque le atravesaba las patas y parte del pecho.

Aranion no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Gahiji rugió de agonía. El dragón lo atacó una y otra vez, hasta que desde el suelo solo se veía un destello rojo moviéndose en varias direcciones; Gahiji intentaba defenderse, pero Aranion se movía a tal rapidez que ni siquiera sus rayos podían igualarlo; pronto, el Grifo negro estaba tan malherido que ya no podía responder. Aranion cayó sobre él con furia, y le desgarró las alas con tal fuerza que estuvo cerca de desprenderlas; luego lo pateó, se elevó en el aire y lanzó un nuevo torrente de rojo y azul, que dio en el blanco.

Gahiji abrió los ojos de dolor y asombro al sentir el fuego atravesándole el cuerpo, al tiempo que caía sin control hacia el suelo. Lanzó una última mirada al príncipe dragón; si… definitivamente lo había subestimado… seguramente, un dragón tan poderoso de verdad podía convertirse en padre de un Silven… con un estruendo, el Grifo negro cayó al suelo, seguido por Aranion.

"Infeliz" gruñó el dragón azul, temblando de ira. Gahiji, con sus últimas fuerzas, consiguió sonreír con burla.

"Tal vez… creas que… has ganado… pero no… mi sangre… mi legado… te seguirán por siempre… a ti y a los tuyos…" amenazó Gahiji. Después de todo, él NO era quien usaba la energía negra.

"Cierra la boca" dijo el dragón, y se agachó para morder el cuello del grifo, para luego levantar la cabeza con furia, desgarrándole el cuello. Gahiji, el Grifo negro, estaba muerto.

Aranion lanzó un rugido al cielo, pero no era de victoria, sino de pena y dolor. La victoria le había costado cara… Seleth había tenido que pagar con su vida por ella. El dragón azul, exhausto, finalmente fue consciente del dolor físico y emocional… y con un último rugido, se dejó caer en el suelo, volviendo a su forma humana.

_***snif* un minuto de silencio por el pobre, POBRE, Seleth *buaaaaaaa!***_

_**Les dije q al grifo lo iban a odiar MAS aun… y vaya q si! El miserable mato a Seleth! Arghhh! Al menos, me consuela saber q el Grifo se arrepiente de lo q hizo (como no, si Aranion se puso como fiera!). Y sufrió antes de morir! YAY! Aranion le dio la arrastrada de su mugre vida…**_

_**Pobre príncipe… ah si! Y por si no lo notaron o andan confundidos: si, Aranion usa DOS elementos a la vez (cool!).**_

_**Al menos ya no hay villano.**_

_**(aunq hay un detallito en la predicción que….)**_


	18. Duelo

"Duelo"

Bellethiel corría como no recordaba haberlo hecho en su vida; la dragona, después de tratar adecuadamente sus heridas, había ignorado la orden de su padre de quedarse al margen, y ahora corría luchando por abrirse paso entre las multitudes de la ciudad, que celebraban ya la derrota de Gahiji.

Después de la muerte del grifo, el portal que éste había invocado se había cerrado, por lo que los pocos leones alados restantes habían sido eliminados; los dragones se reunían en las calles, gritando y festejando la victoria de la ciudad. Mientras avanzaba para intentar salir al bosque, Bellethiel escuchó más de una vez las exclamaciones de victoria y dicha, y supo lo que había sucedido gracias a los eufóricos dragones de la ciudad:

El Rey había sido herido, por lo que había sido el príncipe Aranion quien se había enfrentado a Gahiji y, finalmente, había conseguido vencerlo usando una técnica que hasta ahora nadie le había visto… sin embargo, ninguno parecía recordar el extraño aullido de dolor del príncipe, ni la forma en que Aranion había rugido tras vencer a Gahiji. Tras una mirada de reproche a la gente ante su falta de preocupación, Bellethiel consiguió llegar hasta la muralla rota.

Tras escalar un poco y esquivar varios pedazos de escombro, la joven se encontró con una visión que le hizo contener el aliento: el cuerpo del Grifo negro, ensangrentado y destrozado, yacía lejos de ella, rodeado por varias plumas negras… idéntico a la visión de su padre; para su horror, al girar hacia un lado se encontró con el cuerpo inmóvil de un dragón plateado que reconoció como Seleth, y su sangre manchando el suelo… no podía sentir su energía, lo que significaba… y luego, su corazón dio un vuelco.

El príncipe Aranion también estaba en el suelo, aunque se movía; Bellethiel observó, demasiado impactada para moverse, el cuerpo también cubierto de sangre del joven, con sus alas perfectamente expuestas en su forma humana, pero casi totalmente desgarradas; la dragona pudo distinguir las profundas heridas en el cuerpo de Aranion, y su respiración entrecortada… pero no fue eso lo que le dolió más, sino la forma en que este prácticamente se arrastraba en el suelo, dolorosamente, mientras intentaba alcanzar el cuerpo de Seleth. Ella sabía bien lo mucho que él lo apreciaba.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Bellethiel corrió hacia él, mientras lo escuchaba rugir de dolor y pena; la joven se arrodilló apresuradamente a su lado justo en el instante en que él, gimiendo de agonía, conseguía apoyarse en un brazo mientras estiraba el otro hacia Seleth. Bellethiel entonces tomó su mano, y lo sintió sobresaltarse; estaba tan mal que probablemente ni siquiera la había notado. Aranion siguió moviéndose, así que ella lo movió con delicadeza para obligarlo a recostarse en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

"Aranion… Aranion basta…" rogó ella, sintiendo el dolor del príncipe como si fuera el suyo. Aranion finalmente fue consciente de su presencia, y la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor.

"Be… Bellethiel…" dijo él con voz débil y entrecortada. Su visión se iba y regresaba por instantes, pero aun así –y por primera vez- vio lágrimas en los ojos de Bellethiel. Por un momento, se olvidó de su propio dolor y consiguió levantar una mano para acariciarle el rostro… pese a que él sentía en ese momento tantos deseos como ella de llorar.

"Tu… tu nunca… lloras…" observó él con esfuerzo. Bellethiel soltó una risa seca y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Lo sintió tensarse de pronto, y la mano que la acariciaba se dejó caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos exactamente cuando Aranion, con un leve quejido, cerraba los suyos con una mueca de dolor. Entonces fue ella quien tocó su rostro con ternura.

"Tranquilo. Vas a estar bien…" dijo ella con cierta desesperación, rogando a quien pudiera oírla porque sus palabras fueran ciertas. Aranion volvió a mirarla, y esta vez era él quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas. El dolor visible en sus ojos le dolió a ella también.

"Seleth… él… no pude… no puedo moverme… yo…" dijo él, maldiciendo mentalmente las heridas y el dolor, que le impedían formar una frase coherente, pero ella pareció entender. El dragón sintió la agonía cuando Bellethiel lo levantó un poco, pero no hizo gesto alguno, pues sintió el reconfortante peso de los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuerpo, y hundió el rostro en el hombro de la dragona.

Bellethiel, por su parte, lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza como podía sin lastimarlo más, llorando de pena y alivio; feliz al verlo con vida, pero dolida por el precio a pagar para ello; aliviada de oír su voz, pero apenada por su condición y sufrimiento. Si el grifo siguiera vivo, ella misma le arrancaría la cabeza… la joven lo sentía tensarse de dolor de vez en cuando, y sabía que al abrazarlo lo lastimaba, pero no podía evitarlo… sintió que él, con un esfuerzo, le devolvía el abrazo al tiempo que recargaba el rostro en su hombro, y lo oyó murmurar su nombre con voz quebrada; se preguntó si era de dolor, o porque finalmente estaba desahogando su pena.

"Lo siento; lo siento tanto" murmuró Bellethiel, que por vez primera no sabía qué decir para apoyarlo. Aranion tembló, pero ella no supo por qué.

"Fue… mi culpa… debí haber…" dijo Aranion, que en esos momentos sentía un dolor capaz de opacar el de sus heridas. Sentía rabia y pena a la vez; un error le había costado la muerte de Seleth… era su culpa… Bellethiel, tensa, lo obligó a mirarla y le colocó una mano sobre la boca para detenerlo.

"No digas eso. No fue tu culpa… Seleth te apreciaba mucho, y eligió salvarte. Por favor, no digas nada; descansa…" rogó de nuevo la joven, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta con solo mencionar a Seleth; lo había conocido hace poco, pero le había caído bien.

Aranion, demasiado débil y cansado para siquiera intentar protestar, suspiró y se dejó caer, permitiendo que fuera ella quien lo sostuviera; volvió a recargar la cabeza en su hombro, encontrando cierto alivio con sentirla cerca… y, a pesar de su condición, detectó la herida en ella.

"Estas… estas herida…" murmuró él, y trató de moverse para no lastimarla; sintió después la mano cálida de Bellethiel rozándole la mejilla.

"Estoy bien… tranquilo" aseguró ella. Si debía serle honesta, ya ni siquiera recordaba sus heridas hasta que él las mencionó; el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca parecía opacar todo lo demás. Aranion la dejó acariciarlo, sintiendo el roce de sus manos en los brazos, y su aroma rodeándolo todo… y su suave voz murmurándole palabras amables…

Después de eso, Bellethiel no recordaba haber experimentado antes una mezcla tal de emociones. Poco después de su llegada, un grupo de dragones llegó, encontrándose con la desagradable e impactante visión del cuerpo inmóvil y ensangrentado del príncipe Aranion apoyado en los brazos de ella, junto con el cuerpo del Segundo al Mando no muy lejos de ahí.

A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, le tomó a ella y a los dragones algunos minutos conseguir moverlo sin hacerle daño; cada que intentaban sostenerlo, el dragón lanzaba un inconsciente gemido de dolor. Finalmente, Bellethiel se había visto forzada a usar su don en los dragones para calmarlos, con lo que ellos –relajados gracias al control de la dragona- finalmente consiguieron llevarse a Aranion hacía el hospital junto al palacio.

Bellethiel aun recordaba, estremeciéndose, los débiles rugidos de dolor de Aranion mientras los médicos trataban sus heridas: tenía amplios cortes en el cuello, las alas y la espalda; los escombros de la muralla y la explosión le habían roto la pierna derecha, y habían estado cerca de romperle la cadera también… cuando la dragona finalmente había podido verlo, el médico le había explicado el daño –gracias a una orden usando su don- e incluso le había mostrado las heridas; ella había tenido que contener una exclamación al ver el moretón que le cubría casi por completo la cintura y la cadera, además claro de los cortes y heridas en el cuerpo… después de eso, a Bellethiel le parecía bastante natural que se hubiera quejado.

La joven suspiró para calmarse, mientras observaba a Aranion dormir en una de las habitaciones del hospital… habían tenido que sedarlo para evitarle el dolor de las heridas. Sin embargo, en ocasiones se movía. Bellethiel lo vio en ese instante cerrar el puño con fuerza, mientras su respiración –ya de por si entrecortada- se volvía más agitada. La joven se levantó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza.

"Tranquilo, Aranion… por favor, basta" rogó ella, sujetando lo más suavemente que pudo el brazo del dragón para evitar que se moviera. Él, inconsciente, lo único que sintió fue algo sujetándolo, el dolor causado y el impulso instintivo de alejarlo.

"Esta bien. Detente. Vas a lastimarte, por favor… cálmate" susurró Bellethiel en su oído, esperando que no estuviera tan sedado como para no escucharla. Para su asombro, Aranion jadeó suavemente y abrió los ojos solo un poco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo acariciando su mejilla.

"Soy yo, tranquilo. Vuelve a dormirte" dijo ella. El príncipe suspiró, y no le tomó mucho volver a dormirse.

Bellethiel suspiró aliviada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que calmarlo, llegando incluso a ordenarle con su don que volviera a dormirse, como si el sedante que los médicos administraban no fuera suficiente; sin embargo, no lo culpaba, pues tenía una teoría bastante precisa sobre la causa de su inquietud: Seleth.

La dragona no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor que Aranion sentía en ese momento. Ella sabía que gran parte era culpa por haber sobrevivido algo que Seleth no, pero era mucho peor que eso… Seleth había sido no solo su Segundo al Mando, sino también su amigo más querido, además de que era su primo de sangre… seguramente, su muerte le había herido más que cualquier ataque del grifo. Bellethiel sintió deseos de ordenarle a alguien que le diera a Eruraviel la paliza de su vida, pues ella había sido culpable de todo esto. Pero debía contenerse; sabía bien que Eruraviel, por vil que fuera, había hecho todo por amor a su familia… además, su plan implicaba moverse, y no tenía intención de dejar solo a Aranion (pues su padre no estaba en condiciones de vigilarlo).

La joven tomó la mano del príncipe, y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente, preguntándose si podría ayudarlo a superar lo que sentía.

_***snif* soy cruel…**_

_**Como ven, al pobre Aranion vaya q le dolio la muerte de Seleth, sobre todo tomando en cuenta q este se interpuso para salvarlo… Argh! Mugre Gahiji!**_

_**En fin, q estamos a solo dos caps del final de esta historia (nooo! Jeje) asi q a partir de aquí solo faltan pequeños detalles.**_

_**Como siempre, espero les guste y me dicen si quisieran mas historias de Arthion y co. (marca registrada? Jojo)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	19. Aceptacion

"Aceptación"

Bellethiel caminaba despacio por el pasillo, como siempre intentando ignorar los murmullos de los dragones mientras la observaban pasar, con su vestido negro agitándose a su paso. Por primera vez en días, no deseaba reunirse con Aranion; a pesar de todo, la dragona creyó prudente hacerlo… después de todo, era él quien más se merecía escucharlo todo… aun así, dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

La joven se encontró con que el príncipe estaba sentado en la cama, con un libro sobre las piernas al que no prestaba atención alguna, pues estaba bastante atento mirando por la ventana; Bellethiel estaba casi segura que intentaba ver algo de la ceremonia. La joven suspiró profundo, sin atreverse siquiera a imaginar su reacción.

"Buenos días" lo saludó ella con voz cálida pero cautelosa. Aranion la miró y le sonrió; la joven se sintió de pronto más tranquila: esa sonrisa era bastante animada, como las de antes. Sin embargo, lo vio lanzar una fugaz mirada a su vestido negro, el símbolo y recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

"Buenos días, Bellethiel" respondió él con tranquilidad. La dragona entonces se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado; el príncipe le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó a él.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Bellethiel, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Él, comprendiendo que no se refería precisamente a sus heridas, suspiró con cierta resignación.

"Mejor, creo" dijo con sinceridad. El tiempo obligado de descanso le había dado la oportunidad de pensar –y mucho- sobre lo que había pasado; si bien el suceso aun dolía (algo que era de esperarse), el príncipe había empezado a aceptarlo. Sin darse cuenta, se tensó un poco. "¿Cómo… como estuvo?" preguntó por fin con duda, deseoso de saber y al mismo tiempo reacio a oírlo. Bellethiel, comprensiva, tomó su mano.

"Bien… si se puede decir algo así de ese tipo de ceremonias" dijo ella. Se sorprendió al notar que él continuaba calmado. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó sin poder contenerse; por un instante, temió que él se hubiera hundido en la pena. Aranion hizo un gesto, asintiendo.

"Si… es solo que lamento no haber podido asistir. De todos los dragones, era yo quien mas obligado estaba a hacerlo" dijo Aranion. Bellethiel alzó la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso, para luego recargarse en su pecho.

"Pero no puedes. Aun estas herido… seguro que él lo entendería" dijo Bellethiel, sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al mencionar la palabra 'él', recordando de inmediato que, si para ella era difícil, no quería ni imaginarse el dolor de Aranion. Sin embargo, al mirarlo vio que aun seguía calmado. Él notó su mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

"Supongo que si… es en estos momentos cuando más evidente es su ausencia" dijo Aranion; como ella lo miró curiosa, el añadió. "Normalmente, cuando yo estaba en una situación similar a esta, él siempre se sentaba junto a mi para intentar convencerme de no escapar por la ventana" añadió Aranion, con cierta nostalgia pero sin perder la sonrisita inocente al recordar la situación.

"Lo lamento…" dijo Bellethiel, sintiéndose mal por él. Aranion negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien. Mi padre vino a verme ayer, y me dio mucho en que pensar" explicó el príncipe. Como ella no dijo nada, él continuó: "Me dijo que Seleth había elegido su destino y que, si había sacrificado su vida para que yo conservara la mía, lo menos que podía hacer era vivirla y no desperdiciar su acto" explicó Aranion. Bellethiel, asombrada pero aliviada ante la lógica del príncipe, se acercó más a él.

"Tu padre es sabio" lo alabó ella. Aranion asintió con calma.

"En verdad, lo es… y creo que tiene razón. Esto es difícil para mí, pero… lo conocí bien, y sé que le habría gustado que yo siguiera mi vida sin pena ni remordimiento. Seleth me dio una oportunidad, y no pretendo desperdiciarla" dijo el joven.

"Eres sabio también" lo alabó Bellethiel, entre bromista y sincera. "Yo creo lo mismo. Es normal sentirse triste por algo así… siempre y cuando no pretendas quedarte así" añadió la dragona. Lo sintió reírse; inconscientemente, había dicho esa última frase con una voz de pánico, que evidentemente había divertido al dragón.

"Lo sé… por difícil que eso sea" respondió Aranion, más serio. Bellethiel le rozó la mejilla.

"Si… pero eres fuerte también; además, voy a ayudarte" dijo ella. Él, como respuesta, inclinó la cabeza para recargarla sobre la de ella. "¿Sabes que? Yo me siento muy agradecida con Seleth; si algo te hubiera pasado a ti yo…" admitió ella. Antes de que terminara la frase, sintió la mano de él en el mentón, y Aranion la hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

"No digas eso. Si algo de verdad me hubiera pasado, me habría gustado que tu siguieras adelante y fueras feliz" dijo él, mirándola con tal intensidad que ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada; a pesar de eso, sonrió: había llegado exactamente al punto.

"Bueno… supongo que Seleth habría querido lo mismo" dijo ella. Aranion rió de nuevo; ¿Cómo hacia Bellethiel para enredarlo de esa forma? Acababa de admitirse él solo lo que debía hacer. Sin dejar de sonreír, se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

"Gracias… sé que últimamente no he sido una muy buena compañía" dijo Aranion. Esta vez, fue ella quien echó a reír.

"Esta bien, lo entiendo… mientras no sea permanente" dijo Bellethiel.

"No lo es…" dijo él, con un tono irritado tan normal que Bellethiel rió con más fuerza.

La verdad era que se sentía increíblemente aliviada. Había visto a gente llorar a quienes habían perdido, y había visto demasiados casos en los que nunca se reponían de la pérdida; estos días, la expresión seria de Aranion la había hecho temer un resultado similar… tal vez debió haberle dado más crédito. Estaba mostrándose más maduro y centrado de lo que ella habría creído posible en la situación. Por supuesto, era evidente que la muerte de Seleth –que había sido su amigo desde la infancia- aun le dolía, pero a diferencia de otros Aranion parecía aceptar la muerte con calma y resignación. Después de todo, estaría bien.

Unos días después, ambos visitaron la tumba de Seleth. Bellethiel, evidentemente irritada, observaba de vez en cuando al príncipe mientras éste miraba la tumba con expresión tranquila… sosteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio sobre un par de muletas que, entre ella y el médico, le habían forzado a usar. Claro, él ya era capaz de caminar sin ellas, pero eso no quería decir que DEBÍA hacerlo: la joven rió con humor al recordar que su padre, el Rey Caunid, le había prácticamente ordenado usarlas –para su frustración-. De hecho, técnicamente ni siquiera tenía aun permitido salir, pero era tan terco…

"No pongas esa cara, Bel, estoy bien. Estaba francamente harto de estar adentro" dijo Aranion, sin evitar una sonrisa divertida ante la mirada de su prometida. Ella negó con la cabeza con aire resignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Debí haberte encerrado con llave" dijo Bellethiel, entre bromeando y sincera. Él rio, imaginándose que seguramente su padre lo habría hecho primero si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea. Tal vez debería evitar dejar a Bellethiel a solas con su padre; podría darle ideas.

"Habría usado la ventana, y lo sabes" respondió Aranion con descaro; no sería la primera vez… Bellethiel lo miró, seria; si… conociéndolo, era una buena posibilidad que no mintiera. Aranion volvió la vista hacia la tumba de Seleth. "Debí haber traído una ofrenda" se quejó él. Bellethiel entonces le mostró un pequeño ramo de flores blancas –que tradicionalmente se ofrecían a los difuntos- y le guiñó un ojo. La joven entonces se inclinó para colocarlas.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargué de recordarlo. Además, ni siquiera puedes inclinarte para colocarlas" dijo ella, seria… y después casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión del príncipe, indignada y algo fastidiada.

"No exageres. Si no fuera por esto, podría" la corrigió él, señalando con mirada molesta las muletas que le habían obligado a usar.

"No sin que te duela. ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo! Te vi la última vez" dijo ella, apuntándolo sutilmente con el dedo; él hizo un gesto irritado y evitó su mirada… claro, ella TENÍA que recordar eso.

"Insisto: exageras" se defendió él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque aun seguía sonriendo.

"Te juro que, si nuestros hijos terminan siendo como tu, voy a tener muchos problemas" dijo Bellethiel, serena. Aranion, al escucharla, casi perdió el equilibrio… ¿HIJOS? Nervioso, la miró con cara de espanto.

"¿No… no crees que vas algo rápido?" preguntó el príncipe, nervioso. Una cosa era oír una predicción de Lord Ethelin, y otra muy diferente que su prometida lo mencionara. Ella rió.

"¡Era solo un comentario! No tienes porque tomarlo tan literal" dijo ella, y lo besó. Él, como siempre, se olvidó del asunto y le respondió el gesto.

Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando la tumba; Aranion, mentalmente, agradeció a Seleth por todo lo que éste había hecho… y, después de una última mirada a la tumba, dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse; no tardó ni cinco minutos en escuchar una voz molesta cerca de él.

"¿A dónde crees que vas en esa condición?" lo regañó Bellethiel. Él la miró, asombrado de lo fácil que podía pasar de una actitud normal a un porte digno… ni siquiera su madre, la reina anterior, había podido mostrarse tan noble.

"No esperabas de verdad que regresara dentro, ¿o si?" preguntó Aranion con descaro, mientras sonreía tan solo de ver su expresión. Ella mejor que nadie debía saber bien que esto sería una batalla perdida; ahora que había conseguido salir, NO iba a regresar al palacio de inmediato. Bellethiel se detuvo en seco, totalmente desarmada ante su expresión; sin embargo, consiguió mantenerse seria.

"Aranion" lo regañó de nuevo, con tono amenazante. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Lo lamento; tu me ayudaste a escapar, así que estas obligada a soportar mis deseos del día… sabes bien que ya no estoy tan mal" dijo Aranion. Bellethiel, pese a que en ese momento estaba considerando seriamente usar su poder con él –pese a que Aranion era bastante bueno para evitarlo-, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón: aun estaba herido, pero no tanto como para justificar mantenerlo adentro. Suspirando con resignación, lo siguió.

"No tienes remedio" se quejó Bellethiel, pero sonreía.

"Me temo que no, amor" accedió él. Ambos rieron suavemente, sin dejar de caminar.

Por primera vez, tenían un futuro pacífico y tranquilo frente a ellos; ninguno pensó acerca de la predicción de Lord Ethelin –que, al fin y al cabo, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar la relación-, ni mucho menos los posibles futuros previstos para ambos. Mientras estuvieran juntos, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Sabían bien que no había nada escrito, y que el futuro cambiaba… solo el tiempo podía decir que pasaría.

Tenían muchos años por delante, y mucho tiempo para disfrutarlos juntos.

El futuro no importaba.

_**Curioso… cuando escribi esto no había pasado por una perdida familiar… y, ahora q desgraciadamente ya ha sido asi, me asombra ver q después de todo no me quedo tan mal (creo…). Supuse que Aranion en algun momento aceptaría el sacrificio de Seleth (snif!) y decidiría aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad de vivir… argh! Eso costo trabajo escribirlooo! **_

_**Por otro lado… Jajaja! Se imaginan a Aranion usando muletas? Pobre dragon… exageran con el. Como ven, su hijo Arthion heredo esa actitud de restarle importancia sus propias heridas.**_

_**Ahora solo nos queda un cap mas para terminar… simplemente porque no pude resistir escribir algo mas, jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	20. Familia

_**En realidad, la historia estaba planeada para terminar en el cap pasado… pero, meh! No pude resistirme a este pequeño salto, jeje. Disfrutenlo!**_

"Familia"

El rey Aranion estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su pequeña oficina, discutiendo algunas 'propuestas' –si se le podía llamar como tal a las demandas- de tres nobles dragones. Estos discutían acerca de la seguridad de un objeto poderoso y muy valioso para su gente: el medallón forjado durante su breve pacto de paz con los humanos. Suspirando, Aranion escuchó pacientemente los argumentos de uno de los nobles, que insistía en sacar el medallón fuera del reino.

"De verdad creo, Majestad, que lo mejor sería simplemente deshacernos de él" interrumpió uno de ellos. Tanto el Rey como el otro dragón lo miraron, serios y algo irritados ante la inocencia del noble.

"No es tan sencillo. El Medallón fue construido para protegerse de nuestros ataques… no puede ser destruido por nuestra energía" dijo el Rey. El noble entonces lo miró, debatiéndose entre decir o no lo que pensaba.

"Creo que tenemos a 'alguien' que podría, ¿no cree?" dijo el dragón con tono sugerente. Aranion lo miró, molesto.

"No es necesario; y créame, si vuelve a insinuarlo como un arma, no voy a contenerme" amenazó Aranion. El noble hizo una reverencia como disculpa.

"¿Y si termina en manos equivocadas?" insistió el dragón; los otros dos nobles asintieron en acuerdo.

"¿Acaso esta dudando de la capacidad de mi esposa para cuidarlo?" preguntó a su vez el Rey, calmado pero con cierto tono disgustado. Otro noble negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no, mi señor! Nadie aquí se atrevería a dudar de la Reina, pero…" respondió el dragón, inseguro. Aranion suspiró y le dedicó una mirada tranquila pero firme.

"Entonces no tienen razón alguna para preocuparse. No podemos arriesgarnos a alejarlo de nuestra vigilancia; podría ser robado. Esta seguro aquí" insistió el Rey. Los nobles, pese a no encontrar un argumento contra eso, parecían reacios a aceptarlo del todo… y un sirviente abrió la puerta, lanzando una mirada avergonzada al Rey.

"¿Si?" preguntó Aranion. El sirviente parecía nervioso.

"Lamento interrumpirlo, Majestad, pero… alguien quiere verlo" dijo el dragón, remarcando la última frase. Aranion no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa cuando vio la pequeña sombra detrás del dragón, que parecía algo asustado… solo había un dragón capaz de asustar al sirviente –inconscientemente, claro- a tan grado de interrumpir una reunión.

El Rey asintió con calma –ignorando la repentina tensión de sus nobles- y el sirviente se retiró con evidente alivio. Un niño, con el cabello tan negro como el de su madre –aunque no era rizado- entró en la oficina y prácticamente corrió hacia él, abrazando al Rey mientras dejaba escapar una risita inocente.

"¡Padre! ¿Ya podemos ir?" preguntó el niño con entusiasmo. Aranion sonrió, y revolvió afectuosamente el cabello del niño, que lo miró con aquellos extraños ojos.

"No puedes esperar, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde están tus modales?" preguntó Aranion, aunque sin mostrarse molesto por la entrada del niño. Éste, su hijo, lo soltó y se dirigió a los nobles… el Rey no pudo evitar notar el mismo porte de su madre.

En el instante en que el pequeño miró a los tres nobles, éstos hicieron un gesto similar al que harían al estar frente a un juicio de muerte. El Rey los vio tensarse aun más cuando el niño los miró con sus ojos amarillo-naranja, brillantes e intensos.

"Buen día" saludó cortésmente el niño, serio y educado; los dragones tragaron saliva, como si temieran que en cualquier momento el pequeño les saltara al cuello para devorarlos.

"Es… es un placer verlo, príncipe Arthion" consiguió responder uno de ellos, nervioso y asustado. Sin embargo, Aranion detectó un tono en su voz que no le gustó nada; el niño, inocente, ladeó la cabeza al notarlo, pero el Rey miró al noble con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué le he dicho sobre ese tono, Lord Theran?" comentó el Rey, molesto. El dragón se sobresaltó un instante.

"Yo… disculpe, Majestad" se disculpó el noble, pero volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el príncipe Arthion. "Es solo que, bueno, sus ojos…" añadió, pero no tuvo el valor para continuar: Aranion lo miraba casi con tanta intensidad como su hijo.

"Por su propio bien, voy a ignorar esa última frase. Pueden retirarse" dijo Aranion con tono brusco pero educado. Los nobles lanzaron una última mirada a Arthion, y se retiraron con una sutil reverencia. Una vez solos, el príncipe miró a su padre con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

"¿Hay algo malo con mis ojos, padre?" preguntó Arthion con inocencia, aunque sin ocultar en lo más mínimo el tono apenado en su voz. Aranion –intentando reprimir el deseo de salir y darle un buen golpe a esos nobles- se acercó a su hijo y le palmeó el hombro con gesto juguetón.

"No, Arthion… es solo que les dan envidia" dijo Aranion, sonriendo. Como Arthion, pese a su corta edad, sabía ya que era un Silven –y, por tanto, de donde venía el tono de sus ojos- echó a reír ante la broma de su padre. Si, claro… envidia. El Rey entonces le ofreció una mano, que el niño tomó con emoción. Ambos salieron de la oficina con rumbo a los jardines.

"¿Entonces vas a enseñarme?" preguntó Arthion, esperanzado. Aranion fingió seriedad al mirarlo.

"Tu madre me mataría si se entera, ¿sabes?" comentó, riendo. Él sabía bien que Bellethiel no estaría del todo en contra, pero aun así le preocuparía el que le enseñara a Arthion técnicas de combate, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo que iba a enseñarle. El niño lo miró, como rogándole… y el Rey suspiró. "De acuerdo… de acuerdo" accedió.

Arthion saltó de entusiasmo, y prácticamente lo jaló –con más fuerza de la normal en un dragón de su edad- hacia el área que normalmente se dedicaba a las prácticas de combate.

Horas después, Aranion y su hijo avanzaron por el jardín para reunirse con Bellethiel; la dragona había salido a visitar a sus padres. Arthion, al verla, soltó la mano de su padre y corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos… el dragón la vio sonreír mientras se arrodillaba para recibirlo. Ella aun no lo soltaba cuando Aranion se acercó a ella.

"Veo que has estado molestando a tu padre" dijo Bellethiel con humor, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño mientras miraba a su esposo. Éste se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad no" respondió Aranion; su hijo le había ahorrado muchas horas de discusión con aquellos nobles, y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Bellethiel notó la súbita expresión pícara del Rey y lo miró curiosa… hasta que sintió que su hijo trataba de llamar su atención.

"Padre estaba enseñándome en la arena" dijo Arthion con inocencia y entusiasmo. Aranion hizo un gesto… maldiciendo la inocencia infantil. Traidor. Sin embargo, su esposa lo miró sonriente, y no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Levantándose, le entregó a su hijo un pequeño bulto.

"Suena bien. Anda, ve a jugar" dijo ella. Arthion sonrió y empezó a correr entre los árboles del jardín, mientras la Reina se acercaba a su aun impactado esposo para darle un suave beso en los labios. "Ya sabía que estabas enseñándole, lo sé desde hace un tiempo. Arthion no sabe mentirme" dijo Bellethiel, divertida.

"¿Y te dijo exactamente QUÉ le enseño?" Preguntó el Rey, recordando que había adaptado una de sus técnicas al poder del Silven, creando una totalmente diferente: las serpientes doradas. La Reina asintió, tranquila. Aranion entonces tomó su mano y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia una banca, donde se sentaron para observar jugar al niño.

"Creí que no te gustaría" confesó Aranion, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

"La verdad, creo que esta bien. Es un Silven, y un príncipe; tarde o temprano debe aprender a defenderse. Y claro, si eso le ayuda a controlar su poder, mejor" dijo Bellethiel, que se recargó cómodamente sobre el pecho de su esposo.

"Tal vez… dime, ¿Cómo esta tu padre?" preguntó Aranion, relajado con solo sentir la presencia de Bellethiel cerca suyo. Ella suspiró, evidentemente tan complacida como él.

"Bien. Te envía saludos" dijo Bellethiel, señalando con la cabeza hacia la pequeña pelota, casi del tamaño de su puño, con la que jugaba su hijo: un regalo de su abuelo. Aranion sonrió; había tomado tiempo –y bastante- pero parecía que Lord Ethelin finalmente se había hecho a la idea de que él y Bellethiel estaban juntos… aun recordaba, con bastante humor, la expresión de shock y asombro del dragón ciego la primera vez que conoció a Arthion; seguramente, la energía de un Silven no era algo que se sintiera todos los días.

"Me alegra escucharlo" respondió después de un rato el Rey. Bellethiel simplemente asintió y se apretó más contra él. Aranion entonces se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

Bellethiel se enderezó para permitírselo. Como ya era habitual, ambos se olvidaron del lugar en el que estaban, concentrándose solo en la sensación del beso y en las ocasionales risas de Arthion. Se sentía tan bien estar así, en paz… aunque momentos después interrumpieron el beso, no se apartaron, observando a su hijo correr, mirando la puesta de sol.

El reino de Aranion había estado en paz por mucho tiempo… lo que les daba oportunidad de relajarse bastante. Satisfechos, Bellethiel y Aranion permanecieron ahí, disfrutando la tranquilidad del jardín.

Finalmente, todo era como tenía que ser.

_**Mseros nobles cobardes… al menos al príncipe le importa muy poco la forma en q lo miran, jeje.**_

_**Siii! No pude resistirme a escribir un poquito a esos dos junto con su hijo. Awwwww, asi dan mas ganas de volver a matar a Morothar! Pero en fin, ni modo…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, yo disfrute mucho leyendo sus comentarios! Mil gracias x leer y comentar, y espero pronto traerles otro producto de mi lado oscuro, mwajajajaaa!**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
